Monochrome Destiny
by Europe Dexter
Summary: CHAPTER 3. Francis dan Seychelles—keduanya kini terjebak dalam sebuah takdir yang begitu kompleks nan kelabu. Waktu seolah mempermainkan mereka; membuat nasib keduanya berada dalam kebuntuan. AU. DeBeilschmidt collab-fic with seybonchii. R&R, people?
1. Chapter 1: Beginning

**A/N:****  
**

**Warning:** **sedikit** (apa malah banyak?) OOC, AU, bahasa Prancis hasil G**gle translate =w=V

Keterangan:  
1. Votre tante = bibimu  
2. Oui = ya  
3. Adieu = Sampai jumpa

* * *

Gaung sirene mobil polisi membelah kesunyian malam. Banyak orang tiba-tiba terbangun dan melongok melalui celah jendela; sekedar untuk melihat bagaimana kendaraan itu menerangi jalanan dengan cahaya merah yang menembus lewat sela-sela sempit dan menyilaukan mata. Dalam hati, orang-orang bertanya: "Ke mana gerangan mobil itu akan menuju?" Tapi, tak ada satu pun yang menyangka bahwa barikade mobil tersebut akan berhenti di depan halaman rumah keluarga Bonnefoy.

Pada saat itu, jam masih menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari. Francis Bonnefoy, yang pada saat itu masih berusia 11 tahun, tengah tertidur pulas di atas ranjang empuknya yang diterangi cahaya bulan purnama. Bocah itu sesekali mendengkur lembut dalam tidurnya, membuat kita terkadang berpikir apa yang diimpikan anak itu.

Dan nampaknya, selagi Francis memejamkan mata, mungkin pemuda ini tak menyadari derum mobil yang mendekat dan sirene mobil polisi, serta derap langkah kaki kedua orangtuanya yang terbangun di pagi buta.

Apa yang bisa diharapkan dari seorang Francis Bonnefoy? Sang tuan muda yang pada saat itu masih berumur 11 tahun masih terlelap di atas kasur empuknya, dan tenggelam dalam dunia mimpi yang terkadang—sering, malahan—di luar akal sehat. Sedangkan Monsieur Bonnefoy telah sepenuhnya terbangun. Mata pasangan tersebut sama-sama menunjukkan tanda tanya besar ketika melihat jajaran mobil polisi di halaman rumah mereka.

_Tok! Tok!_

Segera saja terdengar suara pintu diketuk setelah deru mesin mobil memelan. Dengan langkahnya yang pendek-pendek, Madame Bonnefoy bergegas membukakan pintu bagi para oknum polisi tersebut. Ketika pintu dibuka, sebelum wanita berambut pirang itu berkata-kata, ia terhenyak ketika mendapati seorang polisi berdiri di depan rumahnya dengan menggandeng Seychelles. "Maaf mengganggu. Saya Sadiq Annan," ujar sang polisi sembari menunjukkan lencananya yang berpangkat inspektur.

"A-Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Madame Bonnefoy seketika itu juga. Monsieur Bonnefoy, yang mengikuti di belakang istrinya, pada saat itu turut hendak bertanya. Namun mulutnya segera bungkam begitu melihat siapa yang berada bersama para polisi itu.

"Sesel…? Ap—"

Tanpa memedulikan reaksi suami-istri Bonnefoy, polisi itu hanya menepuk pundak Seychelles dengan lembut, lalu bertanya. "Inikah _votre tante_?"

Sang gadis kecil yang berusia 9 tahun itu membisu. Tapi sejenak kemudian ia mengangguk pelan. "_Oui_," jawabnya. Mata bulatnya yang berwarna coklat madu bersinar redup, sementara sepasang kaki langsing membawanya ke dalam dekapan Madame Bonnefoy yang memeluknya erat—walau dengan pandangan bingung yang terlihat kian keruh.

"Ada apa?" Ia bertanya lirih. "Kenapa dengan dia?"

Tenggorokan sang inspektur terasa tercekat. Haruskah…? Haruskah ia memberitahukan semuanya selugas ini? Di depan seorang anak yang tadi baru saja berduka karena kehilangan orang tuanya?Lebih baik tidak. Tapi, bagaimana pun ini tugasnya, kan?

"Uhm… Begini Monsieur… Sebenarnya anak ini—"

Terputus. Perkataan inspektur itu terputus saat ia mendengar Seychelles yang tengah mendongakkan kepala untuk bertatapan muka dengannya berbicara dari balik dekapan Madame Bonnefoy. "Merci, Monsieur Sadiq."

—Oh. Gadis ini ingin mengelak rupanya.

Tapi, mau tidak mau kabar ini harus disampaikan agar tidak menimbulkan kesalahpahaman pada Keluarga Bonnefoy.

"—begini. Anak ini…"

Perlahan tapi pasti, air mata mulai mengalir dari sudut mata Seychelles. Ia tidak mau mendengar ini lagi. Air matanya sudah terkuras habis hari ini.

"… Beberapa jam yang lalu, rumah keluarga ini kebakaran. Dan… Dan… Dan—kedua orangtua anak ini meninggal. Sepertinya, mereka tidak mempunyai relatif di sama sekali di sini. Dan yang pertama kali diucapkan anak ini… adalah rumah Anda, Monsieur Bonnefoy."

"Astaga," pekik Madame Bonnefoy spontan. Inspektur Sadiq pun berhenti bicara, dan keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Tak lama kemudian, tangis Seychelles yang keras segera meruntuhkan selimut kebisuan yang ada di sana. Sungguh, tangisan itu begitu pilu; melukiskan kehilangan yang amat sangat. Seychelles mungkin memang hanyalah seorang gadis kecil yang masih polos. Tapi, kini wajah polos itu tengah menanggung derita yang bahkan terkadang tak bisa ditanggung oleh orang dewasa sekali pun.

Kini, seperti yang bisa kita duga, takdir Seychelles telah berubah haluan. Mulai detik ini juga, ia harus tinggal bersama Keluarga Bonnefoy—yang pada akhirnya justru membuat hidupnya begitu rumit. Manis datang bersamaan dengan pahit, namun itu semua penuh makna.

… Apa kau sadar? Apa kau sadar bahwa seorang Francis Bonnefoy masih tertidur lelap?

* * *

**Monochrome Destiny**

.

By: Europe Dexter  
(DeBeilschmidt and Sey Bonnefoy31)

.

Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya

.

Summary: Francis dan Seychelles—keduanya kini terjebak dalam sebuah takdir yang begitu kompleks kelabu. Waktu seolah mempermainkan mereka; membuat nasib keduanya berada dalam kebuntuan. Sepertinya, tidak ada jalan keluar.

* * *

[5 tahun kemudian]

_B__RUAAKK__!_

"_Dumbass_, suka sekali kau menyakiti anak orang. Sana, pergi! Bawa komplotanmu sekalian!" Sorot mata Francis Bonnefoy menajam. Raut wajahnya keras, geram melihat lelaki kurang ajar yang baru saja mengganggu gadis yang berada di sebelahnya. Tangannya panas, sudah puas menghajar orang itu rupanya.

"Me-merci, Francis..." Seorang gadis berperawakan mungil menyembul dari balik punggungnya yang lebar. Air mata gadis itu mengalir sedikit, merembes ke kain seragam Francis yang terbuat dari katun.

Pemuda Perancis berambut pirang itu kemudian menoleh, dan melihat keadaan gadis yang berlindung di balik punggungnya; sebuah senyum lembut ia tujukan pada sang gadis. "Hei, kau menangis?" tanyanya lembut pada Seychelles. Gadis itu terdiam, kemudian mengangguk kecil.

Seychelles masih saja terdiam saat jemari Francis menghapus bulir-bulir air mata yang menetes dari sudut matanya. Kepalanya menunduk, tak berani menatap wajah Francis sama sekali. "Ada apa, Sesel?" Francis kembali bertanya. Tapi, sama seperti tadi, Seychelles tetap terdiam dan menunduk.

"Maaf…," desah Francis. Tanpa dikomando, pemuda itu segera menarik Seychelles dalam dekapannya, lalu mengusap-usap kepala sang gadis. "Maaf aku terlambat, Sesel. Padahal sebagai _kakak_mu, seharusnya aku selalu menjagamu…"

Sang lawan bicara mengernyit, terlalu responsif saat mendengar kata 'kakak' keluar dari mulut Francis. "A-apa maksudmu, Francis?" balas Seychelles. Ia lalu mendorong badan Francis menjauh, dan—kali ini—akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menatap sang pemuda bermata biru. Lanjutan dari perkataannya terdengar menyakitkan, bahkan bagi Francis yang sudah sangat akrab dengannya. "Ma-maksudmu… aku tidak bisa menjaga diriku sendiri…? Begitukah?"

"Tentu saja bukan, Sesel! Konyol sekali! Aku hanya—"

"Oi, Francis! Yoo!"

Francis menoleh ketika mendengar namanya disuarakan oleh seseorang. Dua orang sahabatnya memanggilnya dari kejauhan. Ia tersenyum pada Seychelles. "Maaf, nanti kita lanjutkan di rumah saja. Oke?" ujarnya kemudian. Francis melambaikan tangannya—subtitusi dari "_Adieu!_"—pada adiknya, lalu bergegas menyusul kedua temannya tanpa memedulikan percakapan yang semula terhenti. Pada saat melihat ketiga sahabat itu, Seychelles hanya bisa melengos dan pergi begitu saja.

"Hei, ada apa?" tanya Francis pada kedua orang yang ada di hadapannya.

Kedua orang itu serentak mengangkat alisnya. "Ada apa? Apa maksudmu dengan 'ada apa'? Bukankah kita berdua yang seharusnya bertanya 'ada apa'?" Gilbert, si rambut perak—yang tadi memanggil Francis, balas bertanya.

Francis mengerjap bingung. Gesturnya seolah berbicara: "Apa maksudmu?"

"Fusosososo...," Antonio, seorang temannya yang lain, tertawa kecil. Baru saja Francis akan bertanya padanya tentang maksud Gilbert, mulut Antonio sudah meluncurkan kata-katanya terlebih dahulu, "Gilbert, maksudmu apa?"

"..." Gilbert terdiam. Oh, baiklah, mereka—atau lebih tepatnya _ia_—tidak peka dengan apa yang Gilbert isyaratkan. "Bukan apa-apa," katanya pada akhirnya.

Tiga serangkai itu berjalan, entah ke mana saja tiga pasang kaki itu membawa mereka, sambil berbincang santai. "Oh ya Francis...," Gilbert mendeham kecil, "Ada apa dengan Seychelles?"

"Seychelles?" ulangnya. Francis menggeleng pelan pada kedua sahabatnya. "Tadi ada beberapa bocah yang bertingkah kurang ajar padanya. Sial!" Bola mata biru yang berkilau di dalam soket mata Francis berputar, kesal.

"Pfft... Aku tadi mendengarmu mengomeli anak itu. Anak yang malang..." Antonio berkomentar seraya memasukkan sebutir tomat segar ke dalam mulutnya. "Tapi... Bukankah kau sendiri juga sering menggoda gadis-gadis? Bahkan kakak kelas juga. Aku hanya bingung, hei, siapa di sini yang paling _'dumbass'_?" Antonio tertawa.

"Ah," Francis mengibaskan tangannya—ia membantah ucapan Antonio, "hanya kebetulan saja banyak yang menyukaiku. Aku tidak menyukai gadis-gadis itu."

"Kau berbohong," komentar Antonio cepat.

Francis hanya nyengir. "Itu fakta, kok."

"Oh, ya? Benarkah kau tidak tertarik dengan gadis manapun?" sambar Gilbert. "Lalu bagaimana dengan dirimu dan Seychelles, he?"

"Apa maksudmu? Dia adikku," kilah Francis.

"Dia _adikmu_? Dasar tidak AWESOME. Memangnya kau lupa kalau dia tidak lahir dari rahim ibumu?" Gilbert menyeringai, "Aku heran denganmu, Francis Bonnefoy. Aku melihatmu begitu aneh dengan Seychelles. Kau begitu melindunginya, kemudian sikapmu dengannya berbeda. Tatapan matamu, raut wajahmu, sentuhanmu—semua pada dirimu ketika bersikap pada gadis itu berbeda."

"Lantas kenapa?" balas Francis, sorot matanya terlihat menantang. "Bukannya wajar kalau kita memperlakukan saudara kita berbeda dari orang lain?"

Gilbert dengan cepat menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak, tidak! Bukan itu maksudku! Dasar tidak _awesome_…," katanya dengan nada mengejek. Setelah jeda sebentar, barulah ia kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya, kali ini dengan nada serius. "Aku mencurigai sesuatu, Francis..."

Antonio segera menyela. "Jangan-jangan Francis jatuh cinta dengan Seychelles!" Antonio tersenyum lebar seolah tanpa dosa. Suaranya yang lantang membuat—baik Gilbert maupun Francis—bersyukur pada fakta bahwa hanya ada mereka bertiga beserta rumput yang bergoyang ditiup angin di sana.

"Bingo!" Gilbert menjentikkan jari tanda setuju.

Francis terdiam. Ia menghela nafas kasar. "Haah…, memangnya kalian sudah pernah jatuh cinta? Maaf saja ya, aku tidak mau dinasihati orang bau kencur seperti kalian."

"Aku pernah, kau tahu! Aku _sudah _pernah jatuh cinta!" sela Gilbert cepat, **sangat** tidak terima dengan perkataan Francis. "Aku sudah merasakan hal seperti itu, tahu. Aku yakin Antonio juga sudah pernah. Benar kan, Antonio?"

Antonio menelan kunyahan tomat dalam mulutnya. "Jatuh cinta? Ahahahaha... Aku... memangnya sudah pernah? Aku pernah jatuh cinta tidak, ya?" Gilbert buru-buru menginjak kaki Antonio dengan ujung sol sepatunya. "A-aw! Iya, aku sudah pernah!" Antonio mengibaskan tangannya.

"Berarti kita sudah berpengalaman. Itu artinya kau harus percaya dengan apa yang kami katakan!" Gilbert menjulurkan lidahnya.

Francis mengangkat bahu. Ia tidak menanggapi, bahkan sama sekali tidak peduli, dengan riwayat pengalaman jatuh cinta dua pemuda yang berjalan bersamanya kini. Di kepalanya terbayang-bayang kalimat Gilbert. Ia? Jatuh cinta—dengan Seychelles? Sekali lagi, ia ulangi—dengan Seychelles? Saudaranya sendiri…? Pfft, yang benar saja. Bukankah kedengarannya sangat tolol?

Tapi Francis segera menampik pemikiran itu. Entah mengapa ada yang salah bila ia membantah mentah-mentah pemikiran itu. Bila dikatakan sebagai rasa sayang…. Oh, tentu saja ia menyayangi Seychelles. Hanya orang tak berperasaan yang tak menyayangi adiknya. Namun, bila dipikir kembali… tetap saja ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hati Francis bila ia mengakui rasa sayangnya pada Seychelles hanyalah sebuah formalitas layaknya 'kakak-adik' biasa. Bagaimana pun, seperti kata Gilbert, mereka tidak dilahirkan dari rahim yang sama, hanya kondisilah yang memaksa mereka menjadi saudara. Itulah alasan mengapa ia dan Seychelles setuju untuk tidak memanggil satu sama lain dengan panggilan 'kakak' maupun 'adik' (ralat: saat tidak berada bersama orang lain saja), dan itu jugalah—seperti yang dikatakan sang pihak terkait padanya—alasan mengapa Seychelles menolak diadopsi oleh keluarga Bonnefoy. Uh, bisakah ia mengatakan bahwa ini…

… cinta?

Francis bergidik. "Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! TIDAAAK! Dasar gila, kenapa harus 'dia'? Apa salahkuu?" teriak Francis pada dirinya sendiri disertai gestur yang…, ehm, agak berlebihan.

"… Haaah?" Gilbert dan Antonio yang dari tadi asyik mengobrol, segera melongo mendengar kegilaan Francis yang begitu tiba-tiba.

"Apa maksudmu, Francis?" tanya Gilbert kemudian.

Antonio mengangguk. "Iya. Apa maksudmu, oi?"

Sang anak tunggal keluarga Bonnefoy menggeleng. "Err… Tidak. Hanya melamun," katanya.

Gilbert memutar matanya. "Dasar aneh."

"Tapi tidak seaneh dirimu yang tergila-gila pada Gilbird," balas Francis. Sebelum kemarahan sang pemuda berbangsa Aria itu menyembur keluar, ia kembali menyela. "Ah… iya juga. Ngomong-ngomong, aku harus pulang cepat hari ini," kata Francis yang lantas berbalik haluan dari kedua sahabatnya.

"Pulang cepat?" Antonio mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Gilbert.

"Ya, ada sesuatu yang harus kukerjakan," Francis tersenyum, lantas melambaikan tangannya. "_Adieu__!_"

* * *

_M__ansion _keluarga Bonnefoy tampak begitu besar dibanding tubuh gadis itu. Seychelles, gadis yang baru saja memasuki rumah itu, menyandarkan dirinya pada sofa. Hari yang melelahkan, ditambah lagi para _stalker _gila yang tadi mengganggunya. _'Astaga semua ini membuatku gila,'_ batinnya seraya memengangi kepalanya yang pusing; berdenyut-denyut sedari tadi.

"_Ma cherie__..._"

Suara itu memanggilnya, suara milik Francis. Francis membawa nampan perak dengan piring berisi penuh biskuit untuk berbentuk ikan yang sungguh lucu.

Seychelles menoleh, kemudian tersenyum kecil. "Biskuit?" ulangnya dengan nada tidak percaya. "Oh, _mamman _sudah bilang kalau kau tidak boleh sering-sering memasak, kan?" Sang gadis lalu terkekeh pelan, dan mengamati biskuit-biskuit di nampan yang begitu menggugah selera. Uh wow…. Baunya begitu menggoda. Sudah ia duga bahwa Francis berbakat dalam memasak.

"_Anak lelaki sepertimu tidak boleh memasak! Belajar yang pintar, kemudian teruskan perusahaan keluarga!_" Francis menirukan omelan ibunya. Ia tertawa kecil. "Masa bodoh, aku tidak peduli dengan omelan beralasan aneh dari _mamman_. Lagipula jarang ada laki-laki yang suka memasak, seharusnya kau bangga denganku!" Francis berujar sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"Iya deh," sahut Seychelles yang kemudian mengambil kue itu sebuah dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Seulas senyum manis tersungging di bibirnya. "Enak." Ia berkomentar.

"Tentu saja, rasanya jauh dari buatanmu," Francis mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Jangan sungging-sungging masakanku, tolong...," desah Seychelles malas.

Francis mengangkat bahunya. "Yah, aku minta maaf kalau begitu." Francis mengambil sebuah biskuit berbentuk ikan dengan hiasan _choco chips_, kemudian menyuapkan—lebih tepatnya menjejalkan—biskuit itu ke bibir mungil Seychelles—yang menerima kudapan lezat itu dengan penuh sukacita. "Maka dari itu, suatu saat kamu harus mencari suami yang bisa memasak," lanjut Francis sambil menjulurkan lidah, mengejek.

Wajah Seychelles bersemu. "Hah? Su-suami? Tunggu sebentar, kenapa pembicaraan ini jadi lari ke mana-mana?"

"Bukannya tadi kubilang _suatu saat_?" sanggah Francis.

Seychelles mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Hmm, benar juga. Wah, pasti menarik, lelaki yang pandai memasak!" Seychelles tertawa ringan. "Tapi itu jarang. Aah, di mana aku bisa mendapatkan suami seperti itu suatu hari nanti?"

"Di depanmu?" Francis meletakkan nampan, berdiri di depan Seychelles, dan merentangkan tangannya ke samping.

Seychelles menepuk dada Francis pelan, dan membuat pemuda itu terdorong ke belakang. Gadis itu tertawa kecil. "Francis, kau ingin menjadi suamiku? Ahahaha, itu lucu sekali, _**kakak**_ku."

Francis tersenyum masam. "Kau menganggap kata-kataku gurauan, eh? Baiklah, siapa juga yang mau punya istri sepertimu? Aku juga tidak sudi! Lebih baik aku mencari istri yang cantik dan seksi~!" Francis mengibaskan tangannya lantas berbalik. Ia hanya bercanda, sungguh. Beberapa detik kemudian, dengan senyuman kecil di bibirnya, ia kembali berbalik menghadap Seychelles.

Seychelles memalingkan kepala dan terdiam. Tapi itu bukan diam yang menyenangkan, sungguh. Bahkan Francis berani bersumpah bahwa tadi ia melihat mata _**adik**_nya sempat berkaca-kaca. "Sesel? Maaf…. Aku hanya bercanda…."

Seychelles mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali, lalu berpaling menghadap Francis. "Eh? Tentu saja! Aku juga tahu hal itu!"

Francis memiringkan kepalanya, heran. "Lantas… kenapa kau…?"

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa," Seychelles buru-buru memotong. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras. "Bukan itu maksudku! Tapi…. Aku hanya merindukan tertawa seperti dulu, beberapa tahun lalu. Ketika semuanya masih lengkap, ketika _papa _dan _mamman_—maksudku…, orangtuaku—masih ada. Aku merindukan kehangatan keluarga seperti ini. Aku begitu beruntung dapat hidup di rumah ini, di tengah keluarga ini. Yang menjadi tempatku bertahan hidup, tempatku mendapatkan semua canda tawa dan kehangatan yang ditawarkan oleh keluarga Bonnefoy..."

Francis terdiam. Butuh beberapa detik baginya untuk kembali tersenyum. "_Ma cherie...,_" ia menyapukan jari telunjuknya pada mata Seychelles dengan lembut. "Kau tahu apa itu keluarga?" tanyanya, walau sejurus kemudian Seychelles menggeleng. " Keluarga adalah tempat di mana kau pulang. Tempat di mana kau bersama siapapun yang menerimamu sebagai bagian dari mereka. Ini keluargamu. Rumah ini kediamanmu. Semua kehangatan ini, semua milikmu." Francis mengambil sebuah biskuit lagi, kemudian menyuapkannya dengan lembut ke mulut Seychelles. "Dan, ya, kau memang gadis yang beruntung."

Francis melangkah mundur, kemudian berbalik membereskan piring pada nampan perak yang kini tinggal berisi remah-remah biskuit. Seychelles menghela nafasnya pelan. "Francis?" panggilnya.

"Hmm?"

"….Apakah selamanya kau menjadi kakakku?"

Francis tertegun sejenak, gerakannya terhenti. Ia tersenyum kecil. "Sejujurnya—kupikir tidak. Tapi aku juga belum yakin kenapa aku mengatakan hal itu."

"Terserahlah," sahut Seychelles sambil memajukan bibirnya dan dibalas oleh seringai Francis. Gadis itu kemudian kembali terdiam, matanya yang sewarna madu mengawasi gerakan Francis yang sedang mencuci piring dan berbagai alat makan serta masak.

Tiba-tiba, pandangannya tertuju pada kalender yang tergantung di sebelah _pantry_. Seketika itu, pandangan Seychelles mengeruh disertai ekspresi yang begitu pahit. Ah ya… Lusa adalah 'hari itu'. Bagaimana ia bisa—nyaris—melupakannya, sih? Sungguh keterlaluan—sangat keterlaluan.

"Hei, Francis…."

"Apa?" Tanpa menghentikan pekerjaannya mengelap semua cucian tadi, Francis membalas.

Mata Seychelles masih terpaku pada kalender, sebuah helaan nafas panjang ia keluarkan sebelum berkata-kata lebih jauh. "Kau… Apa lusa kau ada acara?"

"Entahlah…," jawab Francis, masih terpaku pada tumpukan piring yang belum kering. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Lagi-lagi Seychelles menghela nafas. "Temani aku, Francis. Kumohon."

Francis selesai mengelap piring terakhir, lalu berbalik. "Ada apa, sih…?" Pertanyaannya terputus, karena ia menyadari tatapan sang gadis yang tak kunjung beralih dari kalender. Ia hanya terdiam, lalu berjalan mendekati Seychelles tanpa suara.

"Tinggal dua hari lagi, ya, ternyata…"

Mendengar suara Francis yang menggelitik telinganya, Seychelles tidak bereaksi sama sekali. Ketimbang itu, ia malah mengangguk pelan dan tetap memancangkan pandangan pada kalender. "Iya, Francis…

"… Jadi, kau mau menemaniku?"

Francis membisu, sebuah senyum lembut tersungging di wajahnya. "Tentu. Ke mana pun kau mau, _m__a __c__herie…._"

**~To be Continued~**

**A/N:**

Akhirnya, FrSey di fandom APH Indo~ XD—ehm, abaikan. Halo pembaca, di sini Europe Dexter—sebuah akun kolaborasi yang memiliki dua 'tuan', DeBeilschmidt dan Sey Bonnefoy31. Terima kasih sudah membaca! _Pair_ ini memang termasuk jarang di fandom APH Indo (yah, kalau tidak salah pernah ada satu _fic _tentang FrSey, _fanfic_ _random pair _pula ==), maka dari itu kami membuat _fanfic _ini—_pair _ini salah satu OTP kami. Dan atas suatu alasan pula _fanfic _yang seharusnya dipublikasikan kemarin ini molor satu hari (SeyBon yang jadi penyebabnya ==), tapi syukurlah akhirnya bisa _publish,_ yay!

Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak sudah membaca! ;)

**22****122010—Europe Dexter**


	2. Chapter 2: Past, Ex, and Adoption

**A/N:** Halohalohalo! Kalau chapter kemarin adalah giliran SeyBon buat menyapa reader sekalian, maka sekarang adalah giliran saya—DeBeilschmidt, buat menyapa Anda sekalian! XD  
Oh ya, berhubung updatenya lama, sebagai penggantinya, kami menyiapkan chapter yang panjang!  
Uh, udahan ah. Daripada saya meracau nggak jelas, mendingan lanjutin aja curcolnya di bawah. Hehe.

**Warning:** **AU**, sedikit—coret atau banyak—**OOC** (TT_TT Maaf…), G**gle Trans FTW, incest (?)

**Words:** 6659 (Story Only)

**Keterangan:**  
(France)  
Cimetière = pemakaman  
(Italiano)  
-Fottiti = _Fuck you_  
-Chiudi il becco, Francis il Magnifico = tutup mulutmu, Francis yang Hebat

* * *

Matahari baru muncul dari arah timur, tapi sudah ada tanda-tanda bahwa penghuni rumah Keluarga Bonnefoy telah melaksanakan aktivitas mereka. Mereka—tepatnya dua orang anak muda, Francis dan Seychelles, yang kini tengah bersiap-siap untuk pergi, entah ke mana.

Bau sirup maple serta coklat panas menguar di udara. Siapapun yang mencium baunya pasti tak akan sabar untuk pergi ke arah dapur, melongok pada sosok pemuda berambut pirang yang tengah memasak di sana. Kelihaian tangannya, serta kecerdasannya dalam meracik bumbu adonan, tak ayal membuat rasa _pancake_ coklat buatannya jauh lebih lezat dari buatan orang kebanyakan. Istimewa, sekali mencicip akan ketagihan—itulah 'efek samping' dari masakan buatan Francis Bonnefoy.

"Mmm... Baunya lezat sekali, Francis." Pemuda itu melongok untuk melihat dengan jelas wajah gadis yang tengah berkata. "Apa yang kau buat untuk sarapan kali ini?"

Sebuah senyum terulas pada wajah sang pemuda. "Pancake zebra dengan saus maple, _Ma Cherie_...," jawabnya dengan penuh sukacita—ia tahu benar bahwa menu satu ini merupakan salah satu di antara jajaran daftar makanan favorit Seychelles.

"Begitukah?" kata Seychelles, nadanya datar. Sembari mengelap wajahnya yang basah dengan handuk berbulu lembut, Seychelles berjalan mendekat ke arah Francis, lalu mencomot sebuah _pancake_ berukuran mini—yang biasanya digunakan untuk uji coba.

"H-hei! Itu bukan untukmu!" teriak Francis saat melihat _pancake _yang bergerak menuju mulut Seychelles. Awalnya tangan kekar milik pemuda pirang itu hendak menjitak lembut kepala _adiknya_, tetapi segera ia urungkan niatnya begitu melihat pita hitam yang nampak menghiasi rambut Seychelles—pengganti untuk pita merah menyala yang biasa.

"Oh, iya, hari ini kan..." Francis tak melanjutkan gumamannya yang tiba-tiba terlontar karena merasakan pandangan menusuk sepasang bola dari soket mata seseorang yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Hari ini apa, Francis?" tanya Seychelles penuh selidik.

Francis menggeleng, "tidak apa-apa, Sesel."

"Tapi kau jadi menemaniku, kan?"

Saat itu, Francis yang tengah melamun hanya memberikan sebuah anggukan sebagai jawaban. Barulah ia tersadar, _pancake_ yang sedang dimasaknya menghitam pada bagian pinggir, disertai bau gosong yang tidak mengenakkan yang mulai menyeruak memasuki rongga hidungnya...

**

* * *

Monochrome Destiny**

By: Europe Dexter  
(DeBeilschmidt and Sey Bonnefoy31)

.

Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya

.

* * *

Sepasang nisan putih terpampang di depan mata biru Francis. Mata sewarna madu yang ada di sampingnya terus bersinar redup, seolah-olah semua keceriaan yang disunggingkan oleh bibir sang gadis selama 365 hari ini ter-_reset_ pada hari ini—sia-sia, tanpa tersisa sedikitpun. Pemandangan sungai Seine yang menjadi latar belakang seolah terabaikan apabila disandingkan dengan kesedihan serta duka mendalam yang menguar dari setiap sel-sel tubuh Seychelles. Francis, yang ada di sebelahnya, hanya turut terdiam melihat perilaku Seychelles. Ia bingung, tentu saja. Ia membeku, ia membisu. Semua kharisma yang ia miliki untuk menarik hati para gadis kini menguap entah ke mana.

Sejak awal mereka berdua datang ke pemakaman ini, keheningan mulai menjadi tabir tak terlihat di antara Francis dan Seychelles. Biasanya, kata demi kata, kalimat demi kalimat, mampu mereka curahkan begitu berhadapan satu sama lain. Tapi... rupanya tidak untuk hari ini. Semua usaha Francis untuk memulai perbincangan selalu disambut dengan kemuraman oleh Seychelles; dan semua tawa yang coba Seychelles lontarkan tak ayal seperti gumam serta desah keputusasaan—kosong tanpa massa, tak berisi. Hampa merajai atmosfer untuk keduanya.

Francis melihat, ia melihat—ia tahu, ia peduli, ia merasakan—bahwa setiap kali Seychelles melontarkan pandangan pada sepasang nisan yang kini bermandikan cahaya matahari siang, nampak jelas ada gurat penyesalan pada wajah manis itu. Untuk apa? Bukankah ia bahagia hidup bersama keluarga Bonnefoy? Mungkinkah bila Seychelles hidup dalam lingkungan keluarganya justru semakin mengungkung kebebasannya? Berbagai dugaan dan spekulasi bermunculan silih berganti, berseliweran begitu saja dalam pikiran Francis Bonnefoy. Ia terlalu asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri hingga hampir tak menyadari bahwa gadis di sampingnya menangis, sebelum Seychelles pada akhirnya menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Francis.

"A-ada apa Sesel?" Francis terbata-bata kala tersadar bahwa tangis Seychelles menginterupsi lamunannya. Namun, sang gadis yang berada dalam dekapannya hanya menggeleng pelan, kemudian melanjutkan isak itu dalam diam.

Kebisuan kembali datang. Anehnya, lelah malah tak kunjung menghampiri mereka. Entah berapa lama waktu berlalu semenjak mereka datang ke _cimetière _ini—tak ada seorangpun yang tahu, atau bahkan peduli. Selama tak ada keluhan terucap, tak masalah.

Hening kembali menyelimuti mereka. Tapi Seychelles, pada akhirnya, merobek selubung bernama 'keheningan' itu dengan sebuah pernyataan. "Kau tahu, Francis? Menurutku aku bahagia, kok, tinggal dengan Keluarga Bonnefoy..."

... Dan pernyataan itu mau tak mau mengundang tanda tanya dari Francis. "Maksudmu?"

"Err... Bukan apa-apa," sanggah Seychelles—membuat kebingungan Francis membesar. "M-maaf tadi aku melamun... Oh—!" Seychelles tersentak, dengan cepat ia menjauhkan diri dari Francis. Setelah itu dilihatnya _vest _rajut berwarna biru milik Francis yang basah oleh air mata—"A-air mataku...," gumam Seychelles. Sedikit banyak, kepanikan tersirat dari intonasi suaranya; ia buru-buru mengeluarkan kertas tisu dari tas selempangnya, kemudian menyeka bagian _vest_ yang basah. Terus ia menggosokkan tisu pada bagian yang basah itu, hingga pada akhirnya gerakannya terhenti. Seychelles sadar akan sesuatu.

"Kenapa berhenti?" goda Francis. Sang pemuda Perancis menatap Seychelles dengan alis setengah terangkat—tak lupa senyum simpul yang ia sunggingkan demi menambah kesan heran, namun disalahartikan Seychelles sebagai ejekan.

Lawan bicara Francis pun memutar bola matanya. "Ayolah, Francis... Kau senang melihatku seperti anak bodoh begitu?"

"Tidak kok," jawabnya. "Tapi menurutku itu lucu."

"Begitukah...?"

"Yup. Sudah jelas. Aku jadi ingin tertawa melihatmu, tahu. Kau menggemaskan!"

Lagi—Seychelles lagi-lagi memutar bola matanya. "Yang benar saja, Francis, umurku sudah terlalu tua untuk disebut 'menggemaskan'."

"Terlalu tua." Betapa lucunya kalimat itu di telinga Francis. Menggemaskan atau tidak, tak ada kaitannya dengan usia. Semua orang berhak untuk dipuji, entah itu nenek-nenek berusia lanjut, atau bahkan bayi yang baru mengecap dunia sekalipun. "Ah, itu tidak ada hubungannya," Francis mengibaskan tangannya. "Setiap orang memiliki hak untuk dipuji. Kau baru empat belas tahun…, dan, percaya tidak percaya, aku bahkan pernah menggunakan pujian itu sebelumnya untuk _maman_!"

Sebuah senyum simpul penuh arti dilontarkan oleh Francis. Dan, untuk kesekian kalinya, sang keheningan datang berkunjung pada suatu tempat di antara keduanya—membuat baik Francis dan Seychelles kehilangan kata-kata yang sebelumnya terangkai rapi dalam pikiran mereka. Tanpa mereka sadari, cahaya menyilaukan yang terpantul dari sungai Seine kini terlah berubah warna menjadi jingga kekuningan dengan kesan mistis meliputi lingkungan sekitarnya—tak terkecuali _cimetière_ itu. Sepasang nisan putih yang berdiri tegap di hadapan mereka berdua telah dihiasi semburat jingga lembut. Sudah sore, mereka sudah lama di tempat ini—tanpa sadar.

"Hei, Francis...," panggil Seychelles pelan, membuat pemuda ini—sekali lagi—kembali tersentak dari lamunannya. Seychelles sempat terkekeh kecil melihat mata biru Francis yang membelalak karena kaget. Sungguh, suatu kesempatan yang jarang sekali ia dapatkan. Melihat Francis terkejut seperti ini, oh, seingatnya Francis yang biasa mengagetkannya terlebih dahulu, bukannya sebaliknya.

Yang dipanggil pun tak kunjung merespon, hanya mengerjapkan matanya layaknya orang bodoh. "Y-ya? E-eh, maksudku, ada apa, Sesel?"

Seychelles menggeleng, sedikit rasa geli bercampur heran nampak dari wajahnya yang kekanakan. "Ayo kita pulang, Francis," ajaknya. Ia lalu menggamit lengan Francis sembari melontarkan decakan—entah apa artinya. Setelah itu, tak ada lagi kata yang terucap dari mulutnya. Tidak sekalipun; bahkan setelah bus yang mereka naiki datang dan Francis mencoba memancing pembicaraan, sang gadis bermata sewarna madu tetap memilih bungkam.

"Kau selalu saja begini, Sesel...," gumam Francis dalam hati.

* * *

Tinggal beberapa ratus meter lagi yang harus mereka tempuh—dengan berjalan kaki, tentu saja—untuk menuju kediaman Keluarga Bonnefoy. Sang satelit milik konstelasi Cancer telah muncul. Bulan sabit memancarkan cahayanya yang redup pada kulit pucat Francis serta kulit kecoklatan Seychelles. Kelelahan dengan mudahnya terdeteksi dari ekspresi keduanya—dan tambahan untuk Seychelles, sangat kentara sekali bahwa kemuraman terlihat di wajahnya seolah-olah memang ekspresi itu ada di wajahnya sedari lahir.

"Uh oh, kupikir kita akan membuat _Maman_ marah, Francis…," gumam Seychelles dengan penuh kegelisahan. Setelah tinggal selama kurang lebih lima tahun dengan Keluarga Bonnefoy, tentu ia sudah mengenal dengan jelas nyaris semua kebiasaan para anggota keluarganya. Tak terkecuali kebiasaan Madame Bonnefoy yang terkenal gampang naik darah apabila menemukan salah satu dari anak-anaknya pulang malam.

Francis mendesah pelan. "Kurasa tak hanya _Maman_ yang akan marah, Sesel… Mungkin _Papa_ juga akan marah. Mengingat…"—pemuda itu melirik jam tangannya dengan perasaan separo takut-separo khawatir—"… sekarang sudah nyaris jam sembilan…"

"Sial," umpat Seychelles pelan begitu mendengar perkataan Francis. "Kenapa tadi busnya harus macet di tengah jalan, sih? Kan… Kan kita jadi terpaksa pulang larut begini! Selain itu…"

"Sssh…." Francis menempelkan jari telunjuknya pada bibir mungil Seychelles untuk mencegah keluarnya gerutuan yang—biasanya—malah melenceng dari topik asalnya. "Sudahlah, semuanya juga sudah terlanjur, kan? Lagipula, kita berdua. Jadi, apapun hukuman yang diberikan oleh _Maman_ dan _Papa_, akan kita hadapi—bersama-sama…

"…Oke?" Francis mengerling pada Seychelles, yang pada saat itu sudah terlalu lelah untuk berkata-kata apapun selain: "Iya". Gadis itu mengangguk, lalu, dalam langkah berikutnya, sang pemuda _blonde_ mengaitkan tangannya pada telapak Seychelles.

Semu merah nampak merona pada kulit kecoklatan Seychelles. Untung saja _ini_ malam hari. Seandainya ini siang hari, tentu Seychelles sudah gelagapan menahan malu bila Francis menemukannya bersemu merah seperti ini. Ia memandang tangan mereka yang saling terkait dengan tatapan ganjil sekaligus menyelidik pada saat bersamaan. "Kenapa?" Pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja saat ia menyadari Francis menatapnya dengan penuh tanya.

"Apanya?" Francis menyahut dengan ringan, tidak sadar dengan apa yang gadis itu maksudkan.

"Ini, Francis!" kata Seychelles ketus sambil mengacungkan tangan mereka yang saling terkait. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menggandengku?"

Menanggapi itu, Francis hanya mendesah pelan. "Memangnya kenapa?" tantangnya. "Aku tidak boleh menggandeng adikku sendiri, begitu?"

"Tapi jika orang lain melihat…"

"Kenapa dengan 'orang lain'?" tanya Francis heran.

"Coba kau pikir, meskipun kita 'saudara', tak ada satu pun kemiripan di antara kita! Err… wajar, sih. Kita kan memang bukan saudara kandung. Tapi, orang lain pasti mengira kita… yah, kau tahu, lah."

"Pacaran, maksudmu?"

"Ssst! Jangan diucapkan keras-keras, Francis! Memalukan!" pekik Seychelles seketika itu. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangan di hadapan wajah Francis seakan berharap bahwa tindakan itu akan menutup mulutnya.

Mendengar perkataan Seychelles, Francis yang pada saat itu tengah memikirkan cara meminimalisir kemarahan orang tua mereka hanya mengeluarkan desahan panjang. Secara tak sadar pemuda itu menimpali perkataan Seychelles dalam hatinya. '_Aku tidak keberatan mempunyai pacar yang manis sepertimu…_'

"Apa maksudmu, Francis?"

"Eh? Apa?" Tersentak, lagi. Kini Francis mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, memandang Seychelles penuh tanya. "Memangnya tadi aku mengatakan sesuatu?"

Yang ditanya hanya menunduk, sejenak ia merasa ragu dengan pendengarannya sendiri. "Err… Bagaimana ya… Kalau tidak salah tadi kau mengatakan 'Aku tidak keberatan mempunyai pacar yang manis sepertimu'…" Lalu Seychelles pun terdiam, rona merah di wajahnya makin menjadi saja. Baginya, suasana menjadi agak canggung.

Dalam hati, Francis merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. '_Sial, aku terlalu asik melamun sampai-sampai kata itu tidak sengaja keluar. Sial,_' pikirnya kesal. "Sesel… Aku tadi—"

"Err… Lupakan saja perkataanku tadi, Francis!" Sanggahan Seychelles memotong perkataan Francis. "Pasti aku hanya berkhayal! Ya, kan? Kau pasti tak akan mengucapkan hal itu padaku! Kita, kan, saudara!"

Mendengar itu, Francis akhirnya lebih memilih diam. Ia tahu pasti rasanya akan aneh bila ia berkata jujur pada adiknya, padahal ia sendiri pun ragu pada apa yang akan ia utarakan. Aneh sangat aneh. Jauh dalam hatinya, Francis dapat merasakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang berubah dalam hatinya. Entah apa itu. Salah siapakah sehingga ia sendiri kesulitan menginterpretasikan perasaannya sendiri? Dirinya? Seychelles? Keluarganya? Ataukah… gara-gara perkataan Gilbert dan Antonio tentang cinta?

… Hah! Jangan bodoh, Francis!

* * *

"… KE MANA SAJA KALIAN?" Teriakan Madame Bonnefoy menggelegar di penjuru rumah, menyebabkan telinga keduanya—Francis dan Seychelles—berdenging selama beberapa saat. Mata biru itu bertukar pandang dengan mata madu; dalam hati, mereka menyuarakan pikiran yang sama: "Sudah kuduga akan begini jadinya."

"Dasar! Kalian pikir berapa umur kalian sekarang? Masih remaja saja sudah berlagak, hah!"

Setelah keheningan cukup lama berselang, akhirnya Madame Bonnefoy terhenyak di sofa sembari memijit pelipisnya. Cukup sudah cukup energi yang ia keluarkan untuk memarahi kedua anaknya. Lagipula, setelah kemarahannya mereda, sang nyonya rumah kini menyadari bahwa luapan emosi itu tak ada gunanya. Lebih baik hentikan saja. Terlebih lagi, kepalanya kini terasa pusing. Oh tidak, apa mungkin dia memang keterlaluan dalam memarahi Francis dan Sesel?

"_Maman_, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Francis khawatir pada sang ibu.

Madame Bonnefoy menggeleng. "Aku baik-baik saja, Francis," jawabnya pelan. "Hanya sedikit pusing, kurasa." Ia menambahkan ketika merasakan tatapan khawatir dari kedua anaknya. Lalu, seolah teringat pada sesuatu, ia segera menyingkirkan tangannya dari pelipis yang masih berdenyut-denyut. Wanita itu kemudian merogoh tas tangannya yang tergeletak di atas meja, dan menyerahkan sebuah kertas pada Francis.

Tanpa mengerti apa-apa, Francis hanya memberikan tampang kebingungan sebagai balasan. "Apa ini, _Maman_?" Ia bertanya sembari mengibas-ngibaskan kertas itu dengan heran.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan berkata begitu…," ujar Madame Bonnefoy kemudian. Wanita Prancis itu menghela nafas, lalu melanjutkan. "Tadi Natalya berkunjung ke sini, Francis…"

Sewaktu mendengarkan penjelasan ibunya, dalam sekejap rahangnya mengeras. Oh ya, Natalya. Mana mungkin ia bisa melupakan nama itu…

"Lalu?"

"Ayolah, Francis… Masa kau lupa dengan mantan pacarmu sendiri? Padahal umurmu masih 16 tahun, dan kau sudah melupakan nama seorang gadis dalam sekejap? Astaga…." Madame Bonnefoy menggelengkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi tak percaya. "Sudah kuduga Francis, ada yang tidak beres dengan kepalamu…."

"Hentikan, Maman!" Francis berteriak sebelum ibunya berkata lebih jauh lagi. "Masa lalu tetap masa lalu! Aku memang sengaja melupakan gadis itu!"

Suasana makin memanas di antara keduanya. Dan Seychelles—sembari rasa penasaran dan kesedihan bergulat dalam dirinya—akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Kalau sudah begini kondisinya, kehadirannya pastilah hanya akan menjadi hama pengganggu… Atau yang lebih parah, Francis mungkin akan dimarahi lagi jika Madame Bonnefoy teringat pada kelalaian mereka berdua tadi setelah pulang dari makam….

"Maaf, aku tidur duluan saja…." Suara Seychelles yang manis menginterupsi pertarungan adu mulut antara Madame Bonnefoy dan Francis Bonnefoy. "Aku tidak mau mengganggu kalian…" Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Seychelles beranjak dari sofa lalu berjalan pelan menuju ke anak tangga yang akan membawanya ke tempat tidurnya yantg berada di lantai dua. Tapi, sebelum ia bisa berjalan lebih jauh, suara tegas milik Madame Bonnefoy sudah menghadangnya.

"Apa kau tidak bisa tinggal di sini sebentar, Sesel?" Wanita itu bertanya dengan nada penuh harap.

"Kenapa, Maman?" Seychelles balas bertanya. "Bukankah aku hanya akan menjadi pengganggu bagi kalian?"

Mendengar penolakan Seychelles, Madame Bonnefoy hanya mengeluarkan helaan nafas berat. Ia pun lalu memandang lurus wajah 'anak' perempuannya itu.

"Ada apa, _Maman_?" Seychelles kembali bertanya, merasa risih dengan tatapan ibunya.

"Ada sesuatu yang perlu kubicarakan denganmu," katanya tegas. Wanita itu lalu berbalik untuk memandang Francis. "Dan untukmu, Francis…" Ia berujar lambat, dengan harapan sang anak lelaki akan mendengarkan dengan baik semua ucapannya, huruf demi huruf, kata demi kata.

"Apa itu, _Maman_?"

"Aku ingin kau menghubungi Natalya," jawab Madame Bonnefoy yang berakhir dengan erangan tidak terima dari Francis. "Aku tidak peduli apa pun alasannya. Yang penting, minta maaflah pada gadis itu, dan jangan lupa untuk bertingkah baik padanya. Mengerti?"

Setelah Madame Bonnefoy selesai berbicara, Francis malah memutar bola matanya—kentara sekali bahwa ia sangat tidak mau melaksanakan perintah ibundanya ini. Tapi, apa boleh buat. Ini semua juga sebenarnya salahnya sendiri. Seandainya saja dulu ia tidak kalah taruhan dengan dua bersaudara Beilschmidt—itulah yang menyebabkannya harus berpacaran dengan gadis itu. Di sisi lain, Natalya merupakan gadis manis—coret mengerikan—yang pemberani, namun sangat menakutkan ketika mengamuk.

Terakhir, Francis hanya menghela nafas panjang. Ia mengangguk sembari memerhatikan nomor telepon dan alamat e-mail Natalya yang diberikan oleh ibundanya. "Baiklah, _Maman_. Akan kucoba," tuturnya tegas. Tanpa menunggu balasan apa-apa, ia bergegas ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Seychelles dan Madame Bonnefoy berdua saja di ruang keluarga yang lengang.

Saat menyadari bahwa tak ada siapa-siapa selain mereka berdua di sana, Madame Bonnefoy dan Seychelles Faure hanya saling bertatapan muka dengan ekspresi tak percaya—bingung, dan juga heran. Sungguh, percakapan antara Madame Bonnefoy dengan Francis tadi adalah salah satu percakapan teraneh yang pernah didengar Seychelles….

"Jadi…" Seychelles mencoba membuka pembicaraan demi mengatasi keheningan yang tadi sempat datang. "Apa yang _Maman_ hendak bicarakan denganku?" tanyanya dengan penuh rasa penasaran yang tidak dibuat-buat.

Ketika pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut anak gadisnya yang berumur 14 tahun, dalam sepersekian detik raut wajah Madame Bonnefoy yang tadinya masih menggambarkan emosi negatif perlahan melembut. Tanpa suara ia mengibaskan tangannya, memberi isyarat agar Seychelles duduk di sampingnya.

"A… Ada apa?" Seychelles berkata dengan penuh kebingungan saat merasakan tangannya yang kini bersambut dalam genggaman erat sang 'ibu'. Ini janggal, sungguh. Semua kelembutan dan kehangatan ini… aneh. Bukannya Madame Bonnefoy adalah orang yang dingin—bukan. Hanya saja, ia memiliki firasat buruk mengenai apa yang akan mereka bicarakan.

"Tenanglah, Sesel. Tenanglah." Madame Bonnefoy berujar ketika melihat ekspresi Seychelles yang panik dan nampak ingin segera pergi dari tempat itu—menghindar sejauh mungkin, tanpa ada pembicaraan lebih lanjut selain basa-basi.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, Maman? Aku khawatir akan arah pembicaraan ini…," kata Seychelles. Kini genggaman tangan sang Nyonya terasa bagaikan yang akan memenjarakannya.

Ekspresi tak percaya mendadak muncul di wajah Madame Bonnefoy. "Kenapa kau takut, Sesel? Kenapa bisa? Kau pasti berpikir kalau aku ini jahat, ya?"

"Ti-tidak, Maman!" sanggah Seychelles. Tapi kelihatannya, wanita itu tidak berniat mendengarkan alasannya. "Kenapa kau bisa berpikir begitu?"

"—Padahal aku hanya ingin berbicara padamu mengenai adopsi."

"… A-apa?"

"Ya, Sesel. Aku ingin kau menjadi bagian dari keluarga kami. Maksudku, maaf sebelumnya, orangtuamu sudah tiada keduanya. Aku dan suamiku sudah berpikir masak-masak tentang hal ini sebelumnya. Kau anak yang baik dan manis. Kami ingin mengangkatmu menjadi anak. Tidak buruk, kan?"

'_Sebaliknya, _Maman_. Itu adalah hal terburuk yang pernah terpikirkan olehmu…,_' jawab Seychelles dalam hati sementara wajahnya yang manis melontarkan senyum simpul yang tak terbaca artinya.

Hening. Mulut Seychelles yang sebelumnya siap menuturkan kalimat dengan lancar mendadak kehilangan kata-katanya. Tenggorokannya tercekat. "A-aku..."

"Kenapa, Sesel? Kupikir kau akan senang. Lagipula, Papa juga sudah menyetujui hal ini dari dulu…"

"Ta-tapi, Maman…."

Madame Bonnefoy menepuk bahu Seychelles lembut, kemudian menatap wajah gadis mungil itu dengan ekspresi lembut dan keibuannya. "Aku tahu ini bukan pilihan yang mudah. Semuanya menentukan hidupmu dan masa depanmu. Tolong pertimbangkan dan pikirkan secara matang. Kau bebas memilih karena kau bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya atas dirimu sendiri," tambahnya.

Seychelles memaksa bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum manis pada wajah getirnya. "Baiklah _Maman_, akan aku pikirkan."

* * *

Ketika pembicaraan serius dengan Madame Bonnefoy selesai, barulah Seychelles sadari betapa lelahnya ia. Bagaimana tidak? Setelah bepergian dari pagi, lalu berdiri sepanjang hari di makam tanpa terlindung dari cahaya matahari, lalu berjalan kaki sejauh ratusan meter dalam perjalanan pulang… sudah pasti ia akan mendapatkan rasa lelah yang amat sangat. Belum lagi dengan aksi marah-marah Madame Bonnefoy serta pembicaraan serius dengannya yang meminta energi ekstra dari otak…. Tentu saja ia akan kelelahan. Hanya binaragawan yang—mungkin—tidak akan merasa kelelahan walau dihadapkan oleh kondisi seperti ini…

Tapi, bagaimana pun juga, saat ini yang ia butuhkan bukanlah tidur, melainkan berbicara dengan Francis. Ia tahu bahwa ini amatlah tidak sopan, mengingat bahwa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari. Namun hal ini bukanlah hal yang tidak bisa ditunda, tidak sebelum semua kabut keraguan itu menghilang dari hatinya. Maka, ia berjingkat pelan menuju ke kamar Francis yang berselisih dua kamar dari kamarnya, lalu membuka pintunya pelan. Ia tidak mengetuk karena takut bahwa kedua orangtuanya akan terbangun.

"…Francis? Kau masih terjaga?" Ia berbisik pelan saat mendapati bahwa kamar milik 'kakak'nya kini berada dalam kondisi minim cahaya. Ia khawatir bahwa sang pemuda berdarah Prancis tulen itu akan terbangun. Dan saat ia menemukan sosok sang pemuda yang tengah duduk memegang buku di meja belajar, diterangi cahaya lampu meja yang bersinar putih, gadis itu langsung mengeluarkan nafas lega.

"Francis!" serunya pelan. "Kenapa kau belum tidur?"

Berpura-pura tidak kaget, Francis tak langsung menanggapi panggilan si 'adik', melainkan masih membaca buku di hadapannya beberapa detik kemudian. Setelah itu, barulah ia berbalik, dan menyambut Seychelles dengan senyum; rasa lelah terpeta di wajahnya yang tampan, walau begitu, Seychelles tetap membalas dengan sebuah senyum pula.

"Hei, Francis. Kenapa kau belum tidur?" tanya Seychelles sekali lagi.

Francis hanya mengacungkan buku tebal yang tadi dibacanya. "Belajar," jawabnya singkat.

"Oh, ya, rajin sekali," Seychelles balas berkomentar sambil tersenyum hambar. Ada sedikit nada sarkasme yang nampak tersisa di sana.

"Hah…" Bukannya menanggapi, Francis hanya mengeluarkan desah nafas panjang. "Besok ada ulangan Biologi, tahu. Padahal kau tahu aku benci hafalan." Francis mencoba menjelaskan pada Seychelles. Tapi gadis itu hanya menanggapinya dengan dengusan. Seychelles kesal, itu sudah jelas. Francis—walau barusan ia mengaku membenci hapalan—selalu mendapatkan peringkat lima besar di sekolah. Sedangkan ia…?

"Dasar Mr. Perfect…," gumam Seychelles pelan sampai ia kira Francis tak dapat mendengarnya.

"Hei! _Fottiti_!" Ups, sayangnya dugaan Seychelles salah besar. Karena suasana yang hening, tak diragukan lagi pemuda itu dapat mendengar suaranya sejelas teriakan.

"_Chiudi il becco, Francis il Magnifico!_" balas Seychelles tak terima saat mendengar umpatan Francis. Bagaimana pun juga, rasa-rasanya kata '_fottiti_' agak terlalu kasar bila diucapkan pada seorang gadis. Mungkin kelelahan memang sangat berefek pada tutur kata Francis.

Francis takjub begitu mendengar balasan Seychelles. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, tanda tak percaya. "Bahasa Italia-mu bagus juga, _M__a Cherie_…," ujarnya memuji.

"Tentu saja," sahut Seychelles, ada sedikit kebanggaan nampak padanya. Seychelles melirik ke arah buku biologi yang semula di tangan Francis. "H-hei, tunggu sebentar, mengapa dalam rangkuman biologimu ada tepung maizena?" Seychelles mengangkat alisnya. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang ia baca.

"Hah? Tepung maizena?" Francis buru-buru membaca ulang buku tulisnya yang berisi rangkuman. Ia tersenyum, "ah, iya, sepertinya aku meracau tentang dapur lagi... Tepung maizena di dapur habis, aku akan menyuruh siapa saja untuk membelinya nanti."

Seychelles melengos. Yang benar saja, baru saja lelaki Perancis ini berkata ia tidak pintar dalam hafalan—ia sendiri yang mengatakannya, harap dicatat—namun hafal dengan bahan masak di dapur yang habis? Apakah ia juga akan mengabsen tikus dapur yang hilang? Tidak, tidak… fantasinya sudah terlalu jauh. Seychelles mengangkat bahunya. "Buku pelajaran kita ada untuk dipelajari, bukan untuk digambari atau bahkan… dicorat-coret dengan resep berbagai masakan…"

"Kau mengejekku?"

"Apakah aku akan mendapat masalah jika menjawab 'ya'?"

"Sudahlah, sedang tidak memiliki semangat untuk mendebatmu malam ini, Sesel... Ini sudah malam, lagipula…," kata Francis sebelum pertengkaran ini bertambah hebat. Ia kembali mendesah, lalu segera melanjutkan. "Jadi, kenapa kau tiba-tiba kemari malam-malam begini? Jangan bilang ada tugas Fisika yang belum kau kerjakan…?"

"Bukan, Francis… sama sekali bukan. Astaga… Aku tidak sebodoh itu hingga perlu minta diajari rumus konyol itu berkali-kali."

"Lalu apa?"

Seychelles terdiam sejenak. Ia menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal, hanya sebagai alasan agar ia dapat berpikir sebelum mengutarakan maksudnya. Pada saat yang bersamaan, Francis mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung sandalnya ke lantai, tidak sabar menunggu aliran kata per kata yang akan keluar dari mulut Seychelles.

"Err… Francis?"

"Ya? Apa, _Ma Mignon_?" tanyanya tak sabar.

Seychelles menaikkan alisnya, "Kau panggil aku apa?"

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa, silahkan lanjutkan kalimatmu!" Francis buru-buru menjawab.

Seychelles menghela nafasnya pelan, "Kau ingat soal keinginan Maman dan Papa untuk mengadopsiku?"

Tanpa ada perintah, tiba-tiba ketukan kaki Francis berhenti. Matanya terbelalak sesaat, masih kebingungan dengan informasi yang akan diberikan Seychelles. "Jadi, kau mau bilang kalau mereka masih bertekad untuk mengadopsimu?"

"..." Seychelles tak menjawab, hanya memberikan sebuah anggukan pelan.

"Tapi kenapa?" desis Francis kesal dan tidak terima. "Bukankah dulu kau sudah menolaknya?"

Seychelles mengangkat bahu. "Aku juga tidak tahu," ujarnya. Namun sejurus kemudian, dia merasakan keanehan pada perkataan Francis. "Tapi… Ini aneh, Francis."

"Apanya yang aneh?"

Ia menggeleng pelan, sedikit tak yakin dengan apa yang ia bicarakan. "… Bukankah seharusnya kau senang kalau kita jadi saudara?"

"Kenapa harus?" Francis mengerutkan alisnya. Satu hal, ia tidak tahu mengapa pertanyaan barusan mengalir dengan lancar melalui bibirnya. Seychelles menjawab dengan bungkam, bahkan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Francis.

... Apakah ia tadi salah dalam berkata? Tidak, Francis rasa tidak ada yang salah dengan kalimatnya.

"_Ma Cherie...,_" Francis meletakkan sepasang tangan kekarnya pada masing-masing bahu Seychelles. "Maaf, mungkin perkataanku terdengar sedikit aneh. Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku sudah memikirkan hal ini sebelumnya. Aku pikir kau seharusnya bahagia hidup bersama keluarga ini. Tapi di sisi lain, aku takut jika hidup dalam lingkungan keluarga ini justru semakin mengungkung kebebasanmu."

Francis buru-buru menambahkan. "Tapi aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud mendikte keputusanmu, tolong jangan salah artikan. Setidaknya hanya itulah yang aku pikirkan."

Lama Seychelles terdiam. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi pandangan Francis terus terpancang pada sosoknya, hingga ia menoleh dan menemukan mata biru Francis yang menatapnya lekat. Apakah ini hanya fantasinya, ataukah ia benar-benar merasa sel-sel tubuhnya menegang sejenak seolah terpesona pada kharisma lelaki pirang ini? Ia tidak boleh berpikiran seperti ini—tidak seharusnya. Francis adalah kakaknya sendiri! Dan bagaimana pun, walau ini Prancis, tetap saja _incest_ masih dianggap tabu.

"Huh," Seychelles menghela nafasnya kemudian memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum, berharap ia dapat menguasai tubuhnya kembali. "Ngomong-ngomong, tadi kau dapat surat dari Natalya, apa kalian sedang ada masalah?" Seychelles mencoba mengalihkan arah pembicaraan.

Francis menghela nafas. "Kita? Tidak, aku tidak punya masalah dengan dia, dia yang bermasalah denganku," jawabnya lantas menyeringai. "Ia mengirimiku surat, katanya ia masih tidak terima diputuskan olehku. Aku bingung harus bagaimana..."

"Memangnya dengan alasan apa kau memutuskannya?" Seychelles menyipitkan matanya.

"Aku bilang...," Francis memberi jeda sejenak. "Aku bilang aku sudah bosan dengannya."

"Bodoh! Tentu saja dia tidak terima! Wanita mana pun juga akan melakukan hal yang sama, dasar kau ini!" Seychelles hendak berteriak, namun suara jarum jam seolah berbisik mengingatkannya—sudah malam hari, suaranya bisa mengganggu orang lain.

"Aku tidak bisa mengarang alasan apa-apa lagi. Kau tahu sendiri kan bagaimana Natalya beserta segala kegilaannya? Aku bahkan punya luka di lengan jika kau mau bukti," Francis hendak menggulung lengan pakaiannya, namun dihentikan oleh isyarat tangan Seychelles.

"Ya, aku bisa mengerti alasanmu. Aku bisa membayangkan hidup di posisimu. Dan di posisi Natalya juga, pasti menyedihkan. Maksudku... Di mata gadis lain kau tampak begitu berharga—pewaris tunggal Keluarga Bonnefoy, kaya raya, tenar, selalu menempati posisi lima besar dalam ulangan umum, jago olahraga, kharismatik, pandai memasak, dan puluhan alasan lain yang tidak mampu kusebutkan. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa ikut campur urusanmu. Aku tidak pernah menjadi pacarmu, membayangkannya pun tidak pernah..."

"… Apa itu artinya kau ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi pacarku?" tanya Francis sejurus kemudian, matanya menampakkan sinar jahil saat bertanya.

"A—hei, aku tidak pernah bilang begitu!" Seychelles kembali memalingkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan sepuhan merah tipis di pipinya. Nada bicaranya berubah sedikit ketus. "Yang jelas besok atau secepatnya kau harus bicara dengan Natalya. Jangan biarkan seorang wanita sakit hati terlalu lama, itulah seorang _gentleman_! Bukankah kau sering mengatakan bahwa kau ini salah satu anggota kawanan gentleman yang nyaris punah?"

Francis tersenyum lembut, dan mengeluarkan kekeh pelan. "Nyaris punah? Memangnya aku ini apa?" Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya; heran. "Tenang saja, aku akan menemuinya secepatnya..." Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua selepas kalimat itu. Detik jam terdengar berdetik teratur. Francis melirik ke arah jam yang tergantung di salah satu sisi dinding kamarnya. Sudah pukul setengah dua pagi. Sebenarnya, menurut Francis, sudah sangat terlambat untuk pergi tidur. Namun ia tidak dapat berbohong, matanya sangat berat dan ia tidak dapat menghitung dengan jarinya berapa kali ia sudah menguap. "_Ma Cherie_, aku mengantuk. Aku ingin tidur, lagipula kau juga perlu tidur walau sejenak. Bisakah kau tinggalkan ruangan ini? Kecuali jika kau memang ingin tidur di sini denganku...," goda Francis lantas tersenyum.

Seychelles mendecak kesal. Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya, kemudian hendak melangkah keluar ruangan. Baru beberapa ayunan langkah, ia menghentikan gerakannya. Ia berbalik kembali menghadap Francis yang masih berdiri. "Oh, ya, asal tahu saja, aku masih senang dengan nama belakang 'Faure'. Aku akan berbicara sekali lagi dengan _maman_, kali ini aku yakin dapat meyakinkannya—aku tidak akan menjadi adikmu." Seychelles tersenyum. Ia hendak kembali berbalik, namun tangan kekar Francis menahan lengannya.

Francis menatap matanya dalam, seolah-olah mata Francis sedang berbicara dengan mata Seychelles. Lagi, Seychelles syaraf tubuhnya seolah menegang, bahkan ia merasa kesulitan bernafas. Sedetik kemudian Francis mengubah ekspresi wajahnya dengan senyuman lembut.

"… _Merci._"

Seychelles tidak tahu mengapa Francis berterima kasih padanya. Ia hanya dapat memberikan anggukan kecil, kemudian berbalik untuk segera keluar dari kamar itu. "Selamat malam, Francis..."

Bunyi 'klik' pelan terdengar dari pintunya, dan sesegera itulah sosok seorang Seychelles Faure menghilang dari sudut penglihatan Francis. Sang pemuda Bonnefoy melengos pelan begitu menyadari bahwa kini ia hanya sendirian di kamar ini. Ingin ia memikirkan sejenak mengenai kekhawatirannya soal rencana orangtuanya mengadopsi Seychelles. Tapi, apa daya. Matanya yang terasa berat memaksa untuk menutup rapat selama beberapa jam ke depan. Dan, sebelum mata biru itu tertutup oleh kulit tipis kelopak mata, pemuda Prancis itu hanya mengucapkan sepatah kata. "Selamat malam, Sesel…"

* * *

Hari ini, paling tidak bagi Francis, merupakan hari yang baik-baik saja—dan sebagai tambahan, ulangan Biologinya berhasil dengan sangat baik—kecuali mulutnya yang tidak berhenti menguap sepanjang hari, mungkin. Ia mengantuk—ia bahkan sangat bersyukur karena matanya masih mau berkompromi untuk terbuka sehingga ia tidak perlu repot-repot menabrak tembok ketika berjalan. Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi lima menit yang lalu, kini Francis berjalan di koridor sekolahnya—ia ingin pulang, tentu saja.

"_Stop_! Francis, sebaiknya kau tidak pulang lewat sini!" Tepat ketika Francis hendak berbelok di ujung koridor, Antonio mendorong lengannya dan mencegahnya melangkah lebih jauh.

Francis mengerutkan dahinya. "Ada apa? Aku mau pulang cepat, ayolah minggir!" Francis berusaha memberontak. Setelah terjadi adegan dorong-mendorong berkali-kali, tenaga Antonio tidak sanggup menahan Francis terlalu lama. Francis lolos, kemudian cepat-cepat berbelok ke arah koridor yang hendak ia lalui. Baru beberapa langkah, ia kembali menghentikan langkahnya. Matanya membulat, ia bahkan melongo.

Radius beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri, di koridor yang sama, ia melihat kerumunan siswa. Bukan itu masalahnya, namun ada seorang wanita di antara kerumunan orang itu. Natalya, tentu saja. Gadis berpita putih di atas kepalanya itu mengacung-acungkan pisau daging—jangan dipikirkan dari mana ia mendapatkan pisau itu—ke semua orang yang melintas dengan wajah marah. Gilbert berusaha menahannya dari belakang, namun Natalya bersikeras memberontak. "Umph!" dengusnya saat merasakan tekanan kekuatan Gilbert yang menahanya sedemikian rupa. "FRANCIS! FRANCIS BONNEFOY, KEMARI KAUU!"

... Sekali lagi Francis ternganga. _'Ia bahkan tidak lebih baik dari terakhir kali aku melihatnya,'_ batin Francis.

"Francis, sudah kubilang kan, sebaiknya kau tidak pulang lewat sini!" Antonio menyusul Francis dengan nafas terengah-engah. Antonio tidak menyadarinya—tidak sampai ia sendiri yang sadar bahwa suaranya terlalu lantang hingga kerumunan orang nun jauh beberapa meter darinya serentak hening dan menatap ke arahnya dan Francis.

"... Oh, tidak, ini buruk...," desah Francis lantas memutar langkahnya.

"FRANCIS! FRANCIS! CEPAT KEMARI!" Natalya menyebut namanya begitu keras. Ia menghentikan langkahnya, namun enggan berbalik menghadap Natalya. Gilbert mencengkram pergelangan tangan Natalya lebih kencang, semakin gigih pula Natalya memberontak. Gilbert sudah sangat kewalahan, baginya pekerjaan seperti ini merepotkan. Gadis ini begitu kuat, hingga tiba-tiba terlintas dalam pikiran Gilbert bahwa Natalya suatu saat mungkin akan melempar _vending machine_ pada Francis jika diberi kesempatan untuk bertambah kuat…

Francis mengepalkan tangannya—ia tetap tidak berpaling. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sembari menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Entah ia tidak senang dengan kedatangan Natalya—yang itu berarti kekacauan—atau ia sebenarnya malu jika diingatkan mengenai masa lalunya dengan gadis itu? Entahlah. Francis pada akhirnya berbalik, ia berlari dan menyambar lengan Natalya—pada raut wajahnya tergambar mimik kesal bercampur malu dan sedikit marah. Ia membawa Natalya masuk ke dalam ruangan kosong terdekat. Sebelum menutup pintunya, ia menatap dingin pada kerumunan manusia di koridor tersebut. "Jangan mencoba menguping atau mengintip," ancamnya lantas kemudian menutup pintu.

Entah berapa lama sudah Natalya dan Francis berada di dalam ruangan itu. Satu persatu kerumunan siswa membubarkan dirinya—kecuali beberapa yang masih gigih berdiri menunggu gosip panas apa yang tercipta setelah keduanya keluar dari ruangan itu—beserta Gilbert dan Antonio, tentu saja. Sesekali dari dalam ruangan terdengar suara berisik. Tunggu—mungkinkah malah terjadi baku hantam?

Suara derap langkah seseorang terdengar terburu-buru. Semakin lama, semakin mendekat ke arah kerumunan yang tersisa. Antonio menolehkan wajahnya. "Ah, Seychelles!" Antonio tersenyum ketika melihat siapa yang datang.

Seychelles menghentikan langkahnya dan melambai kecil pada Antonio. "Di mana kakak?" tanyanya langsung.

"Ooh, dia ada di dalam," jawab Antonio ceria sembari menunjuk ruangan berpintu tertutup di sampingnya. "Dia ada bersama Natalya di dalam," ia menambahkan.

"Natalya Arlovskaya?" Seychelles bertanya untuk memastikan dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Antonio. "Tunggu sebentar, mengapa dia ada di sini?" Seychelles mengerutkan alisnya.

"Tadi dia datang kemari. Kejadiannya menggelikan, seharusnya kau melihatnya tadi. Pfft...," Antonio hendak tertawa, namun begitu teringat Francis, ia menghentikan tawanya. "Untuk itu lebih baik kau tanya sendiri pada Francis. Kasihan dia..."

Seychelles hanya dapat ber-oh. Ia ikut menunggu di luar bersama Antonio dan Gilbert. Dari luar ia membayangkan, apa yang Francis sedang lakukan di dalam bersama Natalya—mantan kekasihnya? Membicarakan sesuatu yang penting kah? Oh, ia ingat percakapannya dengan Francis semalam. Francis dan Natalya memang memiliki urusan, walau Seychelles sendiri tak yakin dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Apakah Francis akan rujuk dengan mantan pacarnya nantinya? Entahlah. Apakah Francis dan Natalya memiliki urusan lain untuk hubungan mereka ke depan? Entahlah. Apakah mereka sedang memikirkan hubungan mereka berdua di dalam? Entahlah. Seychelles tidak memiliki jawaban pasti untuk pertanyaannya sendiri. Ia hanya bisa menunggu sambil cemas.

... Tunggu sebentar, Seychelles cemas? Seychelles menggelengkan kepalanya seolah berkata: "_Ada apa denganku?_" kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok. Hanya perasaannya saja, atau sejak tadi malam ia selalu terpikirkan oleh Francis? Ia tidak seharusnya berpikir sejauh ini, bahkan apa yang Natalya dan Francis lakukan di dalam sama sekali bukan kepentingannya. Seychelles tidak habis pikir, ia bahkan bingung dengan perubahan sikapnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Natalya keluar dari ruangan itu. Wajahnya tertunduk, sementara tangannya menenteng tasnya. Dari sana nampak sebuah bungkusan putih, bisa saja itu adalah pisau daging yang tadi diacung-acungkannya. Suasana tetap hening hingga bayangan sosok Natalya menghilang dari penglihatan sekumpulan orang yang tadi menunggu.

Lalu, orang-orang menoleh. Keluar lagi sosok satu orang bertubuh tinggi dari dalam ruangan. Yap, siapa lagi kalau bukan Francis? Pemuda _blonde_ itu berjalan dengan langkah gontai, mata birunya berusaha sedapat mungkin menghindari tatapan penasaran yang dilontarkan oleh orang-orang. Tapi, kemudian pandangannya bertemu dengan kedua sahabatnya—Antonio, Gilbert, dan juga… Seychelles yang ada di sebelah mereka.

Sinar mata Francis berubah cerah saat melihat Seychelles. "Sesel, ayo pulang!" Suara Francis terdengar—kini lebih ramah.

"O-oke!" Seychelles kebingungan dengan sikap Francis. Ia memilih untuk diam dan mengikuti Francis.

Antonio dan Gilbert pun merasakan hal yang sama—mereka serentak mengerutkan dahinya pertanda bingung, kemudian tetap terdiam walaupun Francis dan Seychelles sudah berlalu pulang. Kerumunan manusia tadi hening—entah oleh sebab apa. Wajah-wajah penasaran tampak pada ekspresi mereka. Mungkin Francis harus berhati-hati karena besok ia akan diserbu wartawan sekolah, begitulah. Maka dari itu satu persatu dari mereka mulai membubarkan diri dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

* * *

"Jadi?"

"Mm-hm?"

"Jadi apa yang tadi kau bicarakan dengan Natalya, Francis?"

Francis yang awalnya sedang membaca buku menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia terdiam, kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa empuk. Beberapa detik kemudian ia mulai tersenyum, namun tetap terdiam pada posisinya.

"Aku menunggu jawabanmu, Francis," seru Seychelles sekali lagi.

"Ah," Francis tersenyum lebih lebar. "Tadi itu... sebenarnya tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya pembicaraan biasa untuk meluruskan masalahku dengan Natalya—aku hanya tidak ingin orang lain dengar karena ini bagian dari privasi Natalya dan privasiku." Pemuda itu mencoba menjelaskan serinci mungkin, walau wajah penasaran masih nampak pada Seychelles. "Jadi aku menjelaskan padanya alasan aku mengakhiri hubunganku dengannya. Kau tahu sendiri, kan, seperti apa Natalya itu? Itulah alasanku yang sebenarnya. Aku memberitahunya, aku enggan mengatakan hal ini sebelumnya. Dengan sikapnya yang seperti itu, aku takut setiap kata-kataku akan berbuah serangan darinya. Lihat, tadi ia malah menempelengku," katanya sambil menunjukkan luka memar kecil di pelipisnya yang tadi tertutup rambut. "Tapi aku rasa aku perlu mengatakannya sekarang, sekedar untuk memberi teguran kecil pada Natalya—dan supaya tidak ada laki-laki yang merasakan hal yang yang sama denganku lagi, tapi tentu saja aku tidak mengatakan hal ini supaya ia tidak sakit hati."

Francis membetulkan posisi duduknya. "Apa kau ingat hadiah ulangtahunku tahun lalu dari Natalya? Pisau—itulah, Natalya itu sebenarnya lucu. Dia pasti bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri—orang bahkan segan untuk menyakitinya. Ia pemberani, itu yang paling kusenangi darinya. Aku mengingatkannya akan betapa cantiknya dia—tentu saja aku menganggap itu sekedar ungkapan dari teman baik—kemudian mengingatkannya untuk merubah dirinya demi kebaikannya sendiri. Itu saja, dan urusan kami selasai di sini. Ia berterimakasih kemudian pulang. Kemudian aku juga pulang, denganmu—tentu saja."

"Sungguh hanya itu?" Seychelles menyipitkan matanya.

"Hanya itu, _Ma Cherie_. Ada apa denganmu, kau mencemaskanku? Atau kau… malah cemburu? Senangnya...," Francis menyeringai menggoda Seychelles.

Rona merah tipis terlukis di pipi Seychelles. Ia mendecak dan memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku hanya sekedar ingin tahu, Francis. Apa itu salah?"

Francis menggelengkan wajahnya, "Tidak ada yang salah. Aku senang jika kau menanya-nanyaiku. Itu berarti kau perhatian padaku, bukankah begi—aw!" Francis terkena serangan lemparan bantal dari Seychelles.

"Oh ya," Seychelles mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Francis, tadi aku sudah mencoba berbicara pada _maman_."

"Benarkah? Ah, itu bagus. Bagaimana hasilnya?" Alis Francis berkerut. Hatinya tiba-tiba berdegup kencang, bisa saja itu menunjukkan bahwa alam bawah sadarnya sebenarnya cemas terhadap pembicaraan Seychelles dan ibunya.

Awalnya, Seychelles melengos panjang, nyaris terkesan dilebih-lebihkan. Tapi, hanya dengan hal itu saja mampu membuat harapan Francis menciut. "A-ada apa? Memangnya bagaimana tadi?" Francis bertanya dengan raut wajah cemas.

Semakin ciutlah harapan Francis saat tiba-tiba Seychelles menutupi wajah dengan kedua tangannya, seperti nyaris menangis. Tangan kekarnya bahkan hendak memeluk bahu Seychelles yang bergetar. "Sesel? _Ma cherie_? Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi, _please_. Jangan bilang…" Perkataannya terhenti, pemuda itu bingung dengan apa yang ia ucapkan. Terutama…

… setelah Seychelles menyunggingkan senyum lebar, dan tertawa keras-keras.

" Aku tidak akan menjadi adikmu, Tuan Bonnefoy!" seru Seychelles, terlalu bahagia karena hasil yang baik itu dan juga karena berhasil mengerjai Francis.

Francis terlonjak kaget dari kursinya. Ia berdiri, kemudian mengadahkan tangannya. Namun justru hening yang menyambutnya. "Hei…," panggilnya heran. "Kau tidak ingin memberiku pelukan keberhasilan?"

Seychelles mengangkat alisnya dengan wajah bodoh. "Tidak," jawabnya tegas. "Keberhasilan? Apa maksudmu Francis?"

Francis menyipitkan matanya, kemudian menurunkan tangannya dengan kecewa dan kembali pada kursinya. "Baiklah, abaikan yang tadi!" ia mendengus. "Bagaimana caranya kau meyakinkan _maman_?"

"Sudah kubilang kan sebelumnya, aku pasti berhasil meyakinkan _M__aman_." Seychelles menyeringai bangga. "Aku mengutip kata-katamu waktu itu—soal kebebasan, masa depan, dan lain-lain. Aku beruntung, _M__aman _orang yang baik dan pengertian. Beliau menyerahkan segalanya di pundakku dan aku bebas menentukan pilihanku, begitu katanya. Ia hanya berpesan padaku agar tidak berhenti menganggapnya sebagai _M__aman _keduaku. Beliau senang sekali dengan anak perempuan."

Ada satu celah di mana Francis merasa luar biasa lega—entah mengapa ia merasa begitu senang. "Aku kira kau membuat pilihan yang benar, Seychelles..."

"Eh, kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Oh, bukan apa-apa!" Lagi, Francis mengutarakan dengan tidak sengaja sesuatu yang terlintas di pikirannya. Ponsel Francis berbunyi—ada telepon masuk rupanya. Telepon secara paralel, pasti dua orang itu sedang menelponnya—Antonio dan Gilbert. Francis menyingkir, kemudian menekan tombol hijau pada ponselnya. "_Allo_?"

"_Hei, Francis!" _terdengar suara ceria Antonio di seberang telepon.

"_Oi Francis, bagaimana pembicaraanmu dengan Natalya tadi? Aku penasaran, cepat ceritakan!" _Gilbert langsung menyambar tidak sabar.

Francis tertawa kecil mendengar suara kedua sahabatnya. Ia menuturkan dengan rinci apa yang terjadi padanya dan Natalya tadi, sedangkan Antonio dan Gilbert mendengarkan dengan seksama dari seberang sana. "Begitulah, akhirnya urusan kami selesai," Francis menyudahi ceritanya.

"_Oh, kukira terjadi sesuatu yang buruk di dalam ruangan itu tadi...," _Gilbert mengomentari cerita Francis.

"_Fusosososo... Akhirnya urusan kalian berakhir dengan jelas. Ngomong-ngomong, Francis, malam ini kau terdengar sangat senang. Ada apa memangnya?" _tanya Antonio.

Francis tertegun. Benarkah rasa senangnya sampai terdengar melalui suaranya di telepon? Ia tersenyum. "Yah, ada sesuatu memang. Kau tahu kan tentang rencana orangtuaku mengangkat Seychelles sebagai anak? Rencana itu pada akhirnya batal, aku tidak akan menjadi kakak dari Seychelles."

"_Lantas mengapa kau bahagia?"_ Gilbert bertanya tepat sasaran.

Francis terhenyak. Benar juga, mengapa ia merasa bahagia? "Aku... Yah, aku juga tidak tahu pasti mengapa. Tapi aku memiliki hak untuk senang bukan? Lagipula kulihat Seychelles senang dengan kesepakatan itu. Aku hanya ikut senang, itu saja. Apa ada yang salah?"

Kedua sahabat Francis di seberang telepon terdiam. Francis menegur mereka. "… Halo?"

Terdengar suara desisan Gilbert di seberang sana. _"Kesesesese... Hanya ada satu hal__ AWESOME__ yang bisa menjelaskan semua ini, Francis..."_

Antonio menambahkan, _"Ini bisa menjadi bukti. Kau mungkin saja senang karena Seychelles tidak diangkat menjadi adikmu, itu karena kau menyukainya!"_

Raut wajah Francis berubah. Mungkinkah? Ia bahkan susah mengerti apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan—sesuatu yang begitu kompleks. "Entahlah, aku tidak berpikir sejauh itu. Ah, sudahlah, lupakan saja yang barusan," jawab Francis asal.

"_Ngomong-ngomong, ini sudah malam. Aku mengantuk...," _seru Antonio di seberang sana.

"_Memangnya ini jam... Oh, tidak, aku harus cepat-cepat memberi burungku makan! Gilbird pasti kelaparan menunggu makan malamnya," _Gilbert ikut menimpali.

"_Baiklah, kututup teleponnya, selamat malam!" _kata Antonio.

"_Selamat malam,_" jawab Gilbert lantas menutup teleponnya.

Francis memencet tombol merah pada ponselnya dan menyelipkan ponselnya pada saku celananya. Francis berjalan melalui ruang keluarga tempat Seychelles dan ia tadi berbicara. Seychelles masih berada di sana—membaca buku dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa empuk. Francis memilih untuk langsung tidur. Ia memungut bukunya, lantas memberi ucapan selamat malam pada Seychelles. Di kamarnya, ia berbaring dengan pikiran yang mengawang-awang. Hingga pada akhirnya ia memilih untuk menyerah dan tidur.

... Francis Bonnefoy menyerah, sepertinya mulai detik ini ia harus jujur pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menyukai Seychelles Faure, dan ia mengakuinya...

Tiba-tiba mata sang pemuda membelalak, seolah terkejut dengan konklusinya sendiri.

"S-SUKA? YANG BENAR SAJA!"

**~To Be Continued~**

**

* * *

A/N: **Cieeee! Si abang Francis kayaknya udah mulai sadar sama perasaannya sendiri! Cieeee! #takjub Yah, ginilah kalo colab, tapi ga pernah ketemu orangnya IRL. Jadi ga bisa nebak gimana kelanjutan ceritanya! CIEEEEEH! Kita emang AWESOME! #hajarsaya  
Errr… Maaf narsis. Dan, buat para readers, maaf kalo updatenya lama! T_T Rencananya sih mau kita update pas Natal atau Tahun Baru, gitu. Biar lebih asik! XDD #hajarsayalagi Tapi sayangnya, keABALan saya malah bikin plan kami hancur. TTuTT Sorry, partner. It's all my fault.  
Dan maaf lagi kalau isinya jadi gak jelas gini, kepala saya stress gegara barusan masuk hari Rabu, tapi udah dapet tugas buat presentasi Ekonomi minggu depan! AAAA! Kampret, mana suruh bikin makalah pula! OAO Guru sadis! Oh, tapi untungnya guru Sosiologi saya yang bejadnya-minta-dihajar-anak-sekelas lagi cuti hamil! YEEEEY! Seneng, deeeeh! Lumayan buat pelipur lara setelah pergantian kelas yang gak untung, ada kuis Fisika minggu depan (besok Senin, tepatnya), sama nilai rapot yang hancur! Uuuh… nasib. Gini deh gak enaknya jadi murid salah satu SMA **khusus** cewek di Jogja yang letaknya di belakang Gr*med*a. *ini mah ketauan di mana*  
Duuh… Maaf kalau jadi curcol, lagi. Serius, saya stress nih. TwT

balesan review (sebelum lupa, hehe):  
**Ivanuskha Braginski**: makasih! Duh, saya seneng banget dibilang keren! (Oi, ficnya kali!) Terima kasih udah review~! Maaf pendek, ada durasi. Tugas Ekonomi udah menanti! TTATT

Okelah! Terima kasih karena sudah berkenan membaca fanfic kami! Trus, makasih juga buat kalian yang udah review chapter kemarin! Itu juga salah satu pembangkit semangat kami! Aku cinta kalian, deh~~! *cium semuanya* #ditabok

**Europe Dexter—08012010**

**.  
**

**Review, please? :3**


	3. Chapter 3: Boy From the Past

Suara berkemeresek yang berasal dari pengeras suara terdengar begitu keras di penjuru bandara. Kemudian, terdengar suara parau khas yang menyatakan bahwa beberapa penerbangan akan berangkat dalam selang waktu beberapa puluh menit ke depan.

Tepat di hadapan papan jadwal, seorang wanita berusia kira-kira akhir empat puluhan mendongak, memeriksa jadwal penerbangan dengan menyipitkan matanya. Sungguh di luar perkiraannya, ternyata waktu yang tersisa kurang lebih hanya sekitar tiga puluh menit lagi. Waktu memang seringkali berjalan lebih cepat ketimbang yang pernah kita pikirkan.

"Apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?" Ia bertanya, wajah berkeriput halus itu menatap penuh kesedihan—bercampur kekhawatiran pada sosok pemuda di sebelahnya, yang kini tengah termenung sementara tangan kanannya tak pernah mencoba untuk melepaskan koper berat di sebelahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Bu," jawab si pemuda singkat.

Sang ibu menghela nafas. Bersamaan dengan itu, seolah seluruh beban yang dirasakannya seolah turut keluar sejalan dengan tiap molekul karbon dioksida yang ia keluarkan. "Apa kau yakin, Gupta?" tanyanya untuk yang kedua kali, sorot tidak rela tersirat melalui tatapannya—lagi.

Wanita tersebut mengulurkan tangannya, hendak mengelus rambut Gupta sebagai sarana untuk menunjukkan ketidakrelaannya. Tapi, cepat-cepat Gupta menepis tangan mungil itu. "Sudahlah, Bu," katanya, "keputusanku sudah bulat."

"Lagipula…," Gupta melirik ke arah jadwal penerbangan yang berada di sisi kanannya. "Sebentar lagi waktunya _boarding_, Bu."

Mata sang ibu terbelalak, lalu menyiratkan ekspresi tidak percaya, kemudian mengecil, dan kembali bersikap kalem walau hatinya masih belum merelakan kepergian sang anak.

"… Baiklah," kata sang ibu pada akhirnya.

Sebetulnya, Gupta juga menyadari bahwa ibunya tidak merelakan bahwa dirinya—putra satu-satunya dalam keluarga—akan pergi ke tempat yang sebegitu jauh dan tidak akan kembali dalam jangka waktu dua tahun mendatang. Tapi…

…Tapi, ia harus mengejar impiannya sebelum terlambat.

Segera saja Gupta Muhammad Hassan mendorong trolinya bersamaan dengan panggilan terakhir yang disuarakan pengeras suara. Ia berbalik, untuk melihat sosok sang ibu dalam kesempatan terakhir yang ia punya. Ia melambaikan tangan, sebagai pengganti ucapan 'selamat tinggal' yang pantas.

Gupta mendesah pelan. Tapi, hatinya dengan senang berkata.

_"Paris, here I come…"

* * *

_

**Monochrome Destiny  
**

By: Europe Dexter  
(DeBeilschmidt and seyboncchii)

.

Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya

* * *

Hari Senin yang biasa. Dengan matahari yang tetap bersinar pada tempatnya, awan putih yang berarak-arakan pelan, serta angin sepoi-sepoi yang bertiup dan merangsek melalui jendela. Bila sekilas kita menatap ke luar, pada saat yang sama pastilah timbul keinginan untuk segera tidur—tidur yang panjang dan lelap, tanpa gangguan apa pun. Dan terutama sekali, tidur di bawah siraman cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan, menghangatkan sekujur tubuh dengan radiasi yang dipancarkannya, lalu memejamkan mata seolah tak memiliki beban apa-apa. Itulah surga dunia.

… Setidaknya, menurut seorang Seychelles Faure.

Gadis ini, yang terkantuk-kantuk pada saat ini, sedari tadi terus berusaha mendengarkan pelajaran Kimia seputar stoikiometri yang membosankan, rumit, dan memusingkan. Entah berapa kali kuap dikeluarkan olehnya—jumlahnya sudah tak terhitung. Ia muak dengan stokiometri yang sangat amat tidak ia kuasai. Selain itu, pemandangan di luar jendela—yang kebetulan berada di samping kirinya—sungguh menggoda imannya—ia ingin tidur. Ia sudah terlalu mengantuk hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk merebahkan tangannya yang tadi menyangga wajahnya di atas meja, kemudian melipatnya. Dan akhirnya—seperti yang bisa kita duga—ia pun tertidur…

…sampai pada akhirnya, ada bunyi menyegarkan yang memenuhi pendengarannya.

_KRIIING!_

Senyum segera tersungging di wajah manis Seychelles ketika mendengar bunyi bel yang begitu nyaring. Ia benahi posisi duduknya, dan segera menyingkirkan segala hal yang berbau kimia atau apalah itu. Tapi, segera saja sebelah alisnya terangkat, ketika menemukan bahwa sang guru masih saja berdiri di depan pintu, sembari mengobrol dengan seseorang di luar.

Dengan sedikit mengintip, dalam sekejap seisi kelas sudah larut dalam berbagai kasak-kusuk. Ada apa ini? Apakah ada murid baru?

Benar saja. Sejenak kemudian guru itu segera keluar, digantikan oleh guru berikutnya, seorang guru mungil berambut pirang strawberry, dengan senyum riang selalu terpampang lugas di wajahnya—siapa lagi kalau bukan Tino.

"Hai, anak-anak!" sapanya penuh semangat begitu memasuki ruang kelas. Sejenak ia edarkan pandang ke seluruh anggota kelas. Lalu ia memalingkan muka, dan melirik ke luar, "Lihat siapa yang kubawa!"

Perkataan Tino tadi berhasil memancing bisik-bisik berkumandang di seantero kelas—terutama dari para kaum hawa. Siapa? Siapa yang ia bawa, memangnya? Adakah murid baru? Begitulah pertanyaan yang muncul dari benak para siswa. Tapi, pengecualian bagi Seychelles Faure. "Cih," desis Seychelles sebal, sedikit dongkol karena merasa kabar mengenai seorang murid baru itu tidak penting. '_Aku tidak peduli soal murid baru. Masa bodoh bila dia tampan…,_' pikirnya marah. Ia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan murid baru itu. Tidak ada untungnya sama sekali. Untuk apa berakrab-akrab ria? Apalagi kalau si murid baru memiliki ketampanan—_atau_ kecantikan—di atas rata-rata. Sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa Seychelles tidak dapat menjangkau pembicaraan dengan si anak baru. Para 'pemangsa' dengan dandanan molek dan juga 'buaya' dengan senyum _charming_ nan nakal sudah siap untuk menyantap si anak baru…

Merasa berhasil memancing rasa penasaran para peserta didiknya, Tino melayangkan senyum sumringah, dan berteriak pada sang murid baru. "Hei, Gupta! Masuklah!"

Kasak-kusuk makin terdengar—kian keras dari detik ke detik. Terutama, setelah muncul sosok seorang pemuda tampan dengan mata coklat lumpurnya yang mempesona tepat di hadapan semua murid.

"_Enchante. Mon nom est Gupta Muhammad Hassan. Ravi de vous rencontrer. J'espère que nous serons de bons amis._" Si murid baru itu mengucapkan salam perkenalan berbahasa Prancis dengan begitu lancarnya. Mau tak mau, mata Seychelles melotot dan tenggorokannya seolah tersedak.

"Bagaimana bisa dia ada di sini?" bisik Seychelles pada dirinya sendiri, masih tidak percaya akan sosok pemuda bermata coklat yang tengah menebar pesona di lingkungan barunya dengan sebuah senyum manis nan memesona.

"—Begitu saja, Gupta?"

Suara Pak Guru tersebut membangunkan Seychelles dari lamunan. Ia melirik ke depan, dan menemukan bahwa sang murid pindahan kini tengah tersenyum padanya. Senyum itu kecil, namun menunjukkan ketulusan. Namun, Seychelles justru tidak membalas senyum itu, melainkan hanya memasang muka masam. Kalau saja Monsieur Tino tidak menyebut nama Gupta saat pemuda itu memasuki ruangan, besar sekali kemungkinannya bahwa Seychelles sama sekali tidak akan mengenali Gupta. Bagaimana pun—ia telah berubah total. Gupta yang dulu berwajah manis, kini telah menumbuhkan kesan maskulin bila dilihat dari segi mana pun. Garis rahangnya keras, dan di balik _vest_ yang ia kenakan, Seychelles dapat melihat gambaran otot yang samar terlihat.

Lalu, Seychelles teringat. Saat mereka berdua masih kecil, keduanya sering bermain dan bercanda bersama. Mereka sering sekali menginap di rumah satu sama lain. Minus Francis, mereka berdua sering dipanggil 'Sahabat tak Terpisahkan'.

'Minus Francis', entah mengapa Seychelles dibuat tertawa mendengarnya. Ia masih ingat, sejak dulu memang keduanya—Francis dan Gupta—tidak pernah bisa akur. Dan pada akhirnya, Seychelles-lah yang menjadi ajang perebutan bagi mereka berdua. Pada saat mengingat hal tersebut, mau tak mau Seychelles terkikik geli dibuatnya. Sungguh lucu, dirinya pada saat itu memang terlalu polos, terlalu bahagia…

"Menertawakan masa kecil, Sesel?"

Mata madu milik Seychelles mengerling ke sumber suara. Di sana, terlihatlah Gupta sedang tersenyum padanya dengan mata coklat yang menyipit, serta gestur yang rupawan. Bibir pucat itu masih sama seperti yang terukir di memori Seychelles, penuh dengan kelembutan, tapi sekaligus memancarkan kharisma yang segera tertangkap mata telanjang.

Cepat-cepat gadis manis itu tersenyum, demi menutupi rasa malunya. "Yah, begitulah," jawab Seychelles ala kadarnya.

Balasan Seychelles yang minim, dibalas dengan senyuman tipis oleh Gupta, yang masih tidak sadar akan tatapan banyak pasang mata tengah terarah padanya.

Seychelles melihat ke sekeliling. Banyak anak perempuan di sekelilingnya yang mulai membenahi rambut mereka, dan mencoba membalas senyum manis nan inosen dari Gupta dengan senyum yang tak kalah manis—bahkan terkesan memuakkan. Sedangkan para anak lelaki mayoritas bersikap netral, walaupun kadang ada yang melontarkan pandangan iri. "…Uh. Sial kau, Gupta," gumam Seychelles—lagi-lagi pada dirinya sendiri. Ia merutuk dalam hati mengenai kedatangan—atau kepulangan?—sahabat lamanya yang datang pada saat yang tidak tepat. Ya, ia tahu benar siapa Gupta.

Bukannya ia tidak senang—sama sekali bukan; sudah lama Seychelles menantikan hari di mana keduanya dapat bertemu lagi. Tetapi... bukan di saat seperti ini. Ia jelas tidak mengharapkan kedatangan Gupta saat suasana hatinya sedang kacau—apalagi dikacaukan oleh cinta. Seandainya ini bukan kelas, sudah pasti Seychelles akan melimpahkan semua kekesalannya pada Gupta. Ia akan mengguncang-guncang, mencubit, menjambak, mengguncang pelan, lalu mengguncang sekuat tenaga—dan terus mengguncang-guncang Gupta sampai tenaganya habis.

Sayangnya, mimpi hanyalah mimpi. Mimpi hanyalah angan, dan angan hanya berada dalam pikiran. Tidak bisa di-_copy_, lalu di-_paste_ ke kenyataan—ke dalam realita yang kini sedang terjadi. Dalam angan gadis ini, ia sedang membayangkan bagaimana rasanya—betapa puas dan bangganya ia—mengguncang-guncang Gupta. Sedangkan dalam kenyataan yang sedang terjadi, sang pemuda yang menjadi korban dari keganasan lamumanan siangnya tengah tersenyum padanya, lalu berbincang sejenak dengan Monsieur Tino, tutor pelajaran Sosiologi mereka yang berwajah _terlalu _manis, berdarah Finlandia seratus persen. Diam-diam sebenarnya santer beredar gosip di sekolah bahwa guru yang satu ini homoseks. Banyak rumor yang menyatakan bahwa seorang Tino Vainamoinen adalah _uke_ dari sang kepala sekolah yang jarang berbicara—bernama Berwald Oxenstierna.

Wajah Gupta bukan tanpa ekspresi. Wajahnya datar, namun sesekali menebar senyum inosen ke penjuru ruangan. Terkadang ia melempar pandangan dingin namun ramah pada gadis-gadis yang menghujaninya dengan pertanyaan. Sesekali tawa kecilnya tersembunyi samar di balik senyuman datarnya ketika ada seseorang yang melontarkan lelucon seputar Mesir, dirinya, atau bahkan Prancis itu sendiri. Tiba-tiba, saat sesi perkenalan sedang berlangsung, Seychelles dapat menangkap suatu pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh salah seorang murid kelas itu—tentu, ia bergender wanita—yang berbunyi:

"**Jadi apa alasanmu kembali ke Perancis, Gupta?"**_**  
**_  
Seychelles tersentak. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan segala pikirannya—sekaligus masih dongkol akibat waktu tidurnya yang tadi terganggu—dan merasa tergelitik oleh rasa ingin tahunya. Kepindahan Gupta terkesan mendadak, benar kata gadis itu, terutama sekali mengingat fakta bahwa ia hanya sendirian di sini, tinggal di sebuah flat bersama neneknya. Sedangkan kedua orangtuanya tetap berada di Mesir, menjalankan bisnis penjualan cinderamata yang sudah mendunia.

Terdengar desahan dari bibir pucat Gupta. "Yah, soal itu…," ucapannya terhenti, sekilas Seychelles melihat kilat mata Gupta meredup saat memandangnya lekat, "…aku pindah ke sini untuk mengejar orang yang kusuka," jawab Gupta jujur.

Seisi kelas terlihat terkesima. Dan tak lama kemudian, terdengar koor anak-anak yang menyuarakan 'Awww…' dengan hebohnya. "Siapa?" Itulah pertanyaan yang kemudian berdengung di seantero kelas. Gupta hanya tersenyum mendengar hal itu, lalu ia berpaling dan menatap Monsieur Tino. "Monsieur, saya rasa sesi perkenalan ini terlalu menyita waktu Anda," katanya sopan.

Monsieur Tino terlihat kaget, tak biasanya ada murid yang rela mengorbankan sesi 'senang-senang' seperti ini. Guru _uke_ itu membetulkan baretnya dengan gugup, kemudian berkata dengan suara datarnya yang kali ini terdengar sedikit gelagapan. "Baik, anak-anak. Sesi perkenalannya cukup sampai di sini dulu," ujar Monsieur Tino. Ia pun memalingkan kepalanya pada Gupta, "Dan untukmu, Gupta; silakan duduk di bangku kosong di sebelah _Manquez_ Faure."

Kini, makin melebarlah senyum Gupta. Seakan-akan, bila wajah Gupta adalah matahari, pastilah semua yang ada di sana sudah memejamkan mata saking silaunya. Senyum yang dipancarkan Gupta memancarkan rasa senang, dan keramahan yang amat sangat.

_"…Vous ressemble beaucoup aujourd'hui, Sesel,"_ ujar Gupta dengan senyum inosen tersungging pada wajahnya.

_"Merci beaucoup, Gupta,"_ balas Seychelles pelan, sebuah senyum simpul tersungging di wajahnya.

Selama mereka saling menyapa seperti ini, Seychelles dapat merasakan pandangan menusuk dari belakang punggungnya. Kalau begini caranya, bisa-bisa para gadis itu segera tahu kalau memang ia sebelumnya sudah mengenal Gupta.

… Membuat para gadis yang berada di sekolahnya cemburu adalah salah satu hal yang paling tidak mau Seychelles lakukan, karena hal itu secara tidak langsung dapat merenggut hari-hari damainya. Sudah cukup dengan semua gencetan yang dahulu pernah ia alami karena ia tinggal serumah dengan Francis, serta dekat dengan Antonio dan Gilbert—yang notabene merupakan _'Trio Bad Touch'_—atau dengan kata lain, bisa dikatakan bahwa mereka bertiga merupakan trio sahabat yang paling terkenal seantero sekolah. Selain karena masing-masing dari mereka memang berwajah tampan, ketiganya pun cukup menonjol di bidangnya masing-masing. Itulah sebab mengapa halaman sekolah selalu ramai ketika klub yang diikuti oleh salah satu dari trio itu melakukan kegiatannya.

Karena hal yang sama pula, Seychelles kini menjadi ogah berakrab-akrab ria dengan Gupta. Sama sekali tidak ingin, walau sebenarnya hati kecilnya sedari tadi mendaraskan keinginannya tentang mengguncang-guncang Gupta—tentu saja—dan juga… memeluknya erat, dan mengatakan betapa gadis kecil ini sangat merindukan sahabat lamanya yang ia kira tidak dapat temui lagi—tadinya. Seychelles sebenarnya ingin kembali bercanda dengan sahabat lamanya, seperti apa yang biasa ia lakukan bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Tetapi ia harus membuang jauh-jauh harapannya—belum apa-apa punggungnya sudah merinding akibat tatapan menusuk yang diarahkan padanya.

"Yah, selamat datang, Gupta," ujar Seychelles pada akhirnya setelah sedari tadi terdiam, sibuk dengan pikirannya, dan berpura-pura tak mengacuhkan sahabatnya.

Bersamaan dengan ucapan datar Seychelles yang minim antusiasme, seketika itu pula wajah Gupta berubah dingin kembali. Pemuda tampan berbibir pucat itu melengos, lalu membalas dengan sebuah senyum yang sangat dipaksakan. "_Merci,_ Sesel," katanya sesaat sebelum bel pergantian pelajaran berbunyi, dan membuat masing-masing murid menyibukkan diri dengan pelajaran berikutnya, tak terkecuali Seychelles. Dan hal itu, jelas sekali menjadikan balasan Gupta tadi bagaikan angin sepoi-sepoi—yang bertiup pelan, mengusik telinga, tetapi segera terlupakan begitu panas datang dan angin kencang menghampiri.

Tapi semua itu hanyalah sebuah sandiwara. Seychelles hanya berpura-pura tak mengenal Gupta, ia bertingkah seolah tak mengenal Gupta. Padahal, seandainya saja keadaan tak begitu menyulitkan Seychelles seperti saat ini, sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa senyum sumringah saat ini sudah muncul pada wajah manis Seychelles.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya gadis ini merasa ingin mengutuki nasibnya yang terpaksa tinggal di rumah Keluarga Bonnefoy. Tapi, ini juga bukan pertama kalinya ia merasa ingin tersenyum karena alur hidupnya yang terkadang penuh dengan kebetulan yang mengejutkan.

Kemudian, Seychelles pun mengeluarkan helaan nafas panjang, lalu berkata dalam hati. _'_Je suis desolé_, Gupta…'

* * *

_

Gupta Muhammad Hassan kini mendesah. Wajahnya tetap dengan ekspresi datar, namun helaan nafasnya terdengar berat dan penuh beban. Selalu saja begini, pikirnya sebal. Tidak di Mesir, tidak juga di Prancis. Di mana-mana, semua manusia yang memiliki gender wanita dan sedang dalam masa pubertas selalu saja sama—mata mereka tak pernah lelah untuk menatap pria-pria tampan, dan selalu berusaha menunjukkan segala bentuk afeksi yang bisa mereka lakukan dengan cara apa pun—sekalipun itu adalah hal yang sia-sia dan bahkan membuat orang lain mual saking genitnya aksi mereka.

Sekali lagi, akhirnya Gupta menyadari. Bahwa di mana pun tempatnya, kaum Hawa itu pastilah sama. Selalu mudah terpikat pada 'barang bagus'. Dan sialnya, dirinya—seorang Gupta Muhammad Hassan—termasuk salah satu dari 'barang bagus' yang diincar oleh para kaum Hawa karena belum berpemilik. Ia tidak merasa istimewa, satu hal. Satu-satunya tempat yang ia harapkan saat ini adalah toilet laki-laki—setelah ia selesai dengan urusannya sebelumnya, tentu saja.

"Astaga!" Gupta kembali terkesiap. Dalam perjalanannya menuju kantor Tata Usaha, ia menemukan seorang gadis tengah berkedip dengan gaya oh-tidak-kedipan-itu-pasti-membuatmu-mual padanya. Dan yang membuat kondisi ini semakin buruk, adalah fakta bahwa itu bukanlah 'aksi' yang pertama untuk hari ini. Yang paling Gupta pertanyakan, adalah mengenai gadis-gadis Prancis ini. Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka? Apakah seorang murid pindahan terlihat sebegitu 'menggoda'nya di mata mereka?

_"Sst! Gupta!"_

Terdengar suara bisikan—dengan nada separo membentak—memanggil dirinya. Awalnya Gupta kebingungan, tetapi setelah menatap berkeliling, barulah ia tersadar bahwa bisikan itu bukanlah bisikan hantu, melainkan suara Seychelles. Gadis berpita merah itu kini tersenyum padanya, dengan mata yang menunjukkan penyesalan. Gupta mengerjap; heran dengan perubahan sikap Seychelles yang begitu tiba-tiba setelah tadi seharian mengacuhkannya. Gadis itu kini tersenyum kecil, dan melambaikan tangannya—mengisyaratkan Gupta agar segera menghampirinya.

Dengan langkah tergopoh-gopoh, Gupta segera menghampiri Seychelles. Lalu, ia tersenyum pada gadis itu. "Ada apa, Seychelles?" tanyanya dengan nada biasa, seolah insiden di kelas tadi tak menjadi masalah baginya.

"… Maafkan aku, Gupta…" sambar Seychelles tiba-tiba.

Gupta mengangkat alisnya; heran. "Maaf? Untuk apa, Sesel?"

Senyum mengembang di bibir Seychelles. "Tidak apa," Seychelles berkelit—ia lega karena lonjakan emosi Gupta yang ia takutkan tidak benar terjadi. "Kupikir kau tadi marah karena aku mendiamkanmu selama jam pelajaran. Tapi ternyata—"

"—Tentu saja aku marah!" Tiba-tiba Gupta memutus perkataan Seychelles dengan desisannya yang separo membentak.

"E-Eh?"

"_Oui_, Seychelles. Aku marah padamu!" sambung Gupta, kali ini nadanya sedikit lebih keras dibandingkan tadi.

"Ma-maaf, Gupta…" Seychelles tidak tahu bahwa Gupta akan menjadi semarah ini, maka ia pun hanya menggumamkan maaf dengan lirih sementara Gupta sibuk mengomel.

"…Tidak ada kata maaf, Sesel!" sahut Gupta. "Aku sudah jauh-jauh datang ke sini—dari Mesir yang begitu jauh—hanya untuk menemuimu! Tapi kau—teman lama yang ingin kutemui—malah mendiamkanku!"

"…I-iya… Maafkan aku, Gupta…"

"Huh," pemuda Mesir itu mencibir saat mendengar permintaan maaf Seychelles yang kedua kalinya. "Menyebalkan kau," katanya kemudian. "Kalau begitu… aku ingin menghukummu, Sesel—"

Jika tadi Gupta-lah yang melayangkan pandangan heran, kini giliran Seychelles yang melakukannya. "A-apa katamu?" ujarnya tak percaya.

"—Dan hukumannya adalah, mentraktirku makanan Prancis sebanyak 20 euro!"

"EH?"

* * *

"Jadi, apa yang mendorongmu kembali ke Perancis setelah bertahun-tahun tinggal di kampung halamanmu di Mesir, Gupta?" Seychelles mencoba membuka perbincangan dengan basa-basi.

Gupta memutar matanya. "Sebenarnya aku ke sini karena undangan nenek. Kau tahu sendiri kan nenek selama ini tinggal bersama tanteku, adik bungsu ayahku yang sebentar lagi akan menikah. Jadi sementara tanteku sibuk dengan urusannya, sedang aku di sini menjaga nenek," jelasnya.

"Hanya itu?"

"Ya."

"Lalu apa maksudmu dengan 'mengejar orang yang kusuka', hmm?" Seychelles tertawa ringan. Ia mengibaskan tangannya, "Trikmu dalam menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan mereka boleh juga," kata Seychelles sambil hendak menyuapkan puding dengan saus _strawberry _ke mulutnya.

Gupta mengerlingkan matanya ke bawah dengan enggan. "Terserah kalau kau menganggapku bercanda. Tapi sejujurnya—aku serius."

"Siapa, temanmu? Atau kenalanmu di internet?" Seychelles membalas separo bercanda, karena perhatian gadis itu masih tertuju pada puding di depannya.

"Ya, temanku—teman lama tepatnya. Namanya Seychelles Faure."

Seychelles menghentikan kunyahan mulutnya seketika itu juga. Apa ia salah dengar…? Ah, tak mungkin. Seychelles tidak memiliki masalah sama sekali dengan pendengarannya. Tapi, sungguh, perkataan Gupta tadi tak disangka mampu membuat gerakannya terhenti sesaat, bahkan menghentikan tangannya yang baru saja akan memasukkan pudding ke dalam mulut kecilnya.

Sekali lagi Seychelles tertawa kecil. "Hentikan candaan bodoh ini. Lawakan seperti itu tidak berguna, malah membuat suasana semakin kikuk, Bodoh!" candanya untuk memperingan suasana.

Namun, ekspresi wajah Gupta sedikit pun tidak mengalami perubahan.

"Hahaha…," Seychelles lagi-lagi tertawa; mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan tawa kecilnya walau tahu tak ada yang lucu. Sayangnya, atmosfer sudah terlanjur membeku seakan-akan ada tabir tak kasat mata di antara keduanya.

Sendok, pisau, serta garpu saling beradu dalam diam. Baik Seychelles maupun Gupta tidak berinisiatif membuka pembicaraan, keduanya berpura-pura sibuk dengan makanan masing-masing, hingga tak sekalipun bertatap mata dengan lawan bicara. Mata madu terus menunduk menatap pudding yang tinggal seperempat, dan mata coklat pasir hanya memakan seporsi _mille fieule_ dalam diam—tatapannya datar selayaknya orang makan karena faktor keterpaksaan.

Semua keheningan ini ada alasannya. Seychelles, karena ia merasa bahwa apa pun macam topik yang ia katakan pada Gupta tidak akan mendapat balasan yang akan memperlancar 'acara' reuni dadakan ini. Sedangkan Gupta, pemuda yang satu ini diam karena suatu alasan yang tak mungkin ia suarakan di hadapan Seychelles.

Biarpun lima menit berlalu, bagi kedua muda-mudi ini rasanya lima menit telah menjelma sedemikian lama hingga terasa seperti setahun sudah terlewati.

Suasana begitu canggung.

Dalam benak keduanya, Seychelles maupun Gupta sedang memikirkan sebuah topik yang sekiranya dapat menjadi pembicaraan berkelanjutan bagi keduanya.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah ide terlintas dalam benaknya—benak Seychelles. Ia pun mencoba bertaruh dengan peruntungannya. Barangkali, Gupta akan tertarik dengan topik yang ia sodorkan. Gadis bersurai hitam ini masih terdiam selama beberapa saat, terus berdebat dengan pikirannya sendiri, sementara tangannya terus-menerus menyuapkan potongan kecil pudding tiada henti. Hingga akhirnya, ia mencoba untuk menyapa ulang sang sahabat lama.

"Hei, Gupta."

Yang disapa pun hanya melirik sejenak. "Apa?"

Cepat-cepat Seychelles menelan pudding yang sedang dikunyahnya ketika mendengar balasan Gupta. Sayangnya, saking cepatnya ia berkata-kata, yang bisa didengar Gupta hanyalah ini: "Datangkerumku?"

"Hah?" Alis Gupta separo terangkat. "Kau bilang apa?"

"Eh—Maaf," balas Seychelles. Dengan lagak yang agak dilebih-lebihkan, ia menelan pudingnya yang masih tersisa, "maksudku tadi, aku bertanya: kau mau datang ke rumahku?"

Saat ia bertanya, Seychelles—sepertinya—berhalusinasi melihat mata Gupta melotot. Tapi saat ia perhatikan baik-baik, rupanya mata pemuda itu baik-baik saja.

"Rumahmu…? Ah, boleh juga," jawab Gupta kemudian. "Aku rindu dengan ayunan yang dulu biasa kita mainkan saat aku berkunjung ke rumahmu…"

"Apa maksudmu, Gupta?" tanya Seychelles dengan nada sinis, sebuah ekspresi sendu terlukiskan dengan begitu jelas pada wajahnya yang halus. "Jangan bilang kalau kau lupa bahwa orangtuaku sudah meninggal, dan jangan bilang kau lupa bahwa sekarang aku tinggal dengan Keluarga Bonnefoy."

Gupta sedikit tersedak ketika mendengar nama keluarga Bonnefoy—yang dengan kata lain, memaksanya untuk mengingat sosok seorang Francis. Ia meraih lap di samping piringnya, kemudian membersit bibirnya. "Oh, uh, ya, maafkan aku, Sesel."

Senyum mengembang di bibir Seychelles. "Tidak apa-apa, Gupta!" sahutnya dengan nada riang. "Aku bahagia, kok, tinggal dengan keluarga Bonnefoy!"

"Begitukah?" Gupta hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar perkataan Seychelles yang seolah-olah terdengar begitu bangga dengan nama 'Bonnefoy'. "Jadi, sekarang namamu berubah menjadi Seychelles Bonnefoy?"

Sesegera mungkin Seychelles menggeleng. Ia tersenyum kecil, lalu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya untuk menepis perkataan Gupta. "_Non_! Jelas tidak! Aku tidak akan melepaskan nama keluarga Faure!"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena…"

"Ya?"

"Karena… hanya nama inilah satu-satunya peninggalan dari orangtuaku yang masih tersisa," jelas Seychelles, sebelah tangannya terlihat menggenggam erat blusnya, seakan-akan sedang menahan hatinya yang kesakitan.

"Maaf…," gumam Gupta lirih. "Aku merasa bersalah padamu."

"Tak apa," tukas Seychelles lirih, sebuah senyuman muram nampak di wajahnya, menggantikan ekspresi kesakitan yang tadi terpampang jelas selama beberapa saat. '_…Dan juga, mungkin kalau nama margaku berganti menjadi Bonnefoy, itu sama saja dengan menyia-nyiakan perasaanku pada Francis, Gupta…,_' lanjut gadis itu dalam hati.

Dan suasana pun akhirnya kembali canggung. Hanya karena sedikit kesinisan yang keluar dari mulut Seychelles, percakapan pun berahir sampai di situ. Tapi tidak! Seychelles tidak menginginkan hal ini! Maka, ia pun menggebrak meja dengan suara agak keras, lalu berteriak. "Ayolah Gupta!"

"Hah? Apa?"

"—Kenapa pembicaraan kita melenceng? 'Kan tadi aku bertanya, apakah kau mau mengunjungi rumahku, atau tidak? Jadi, apa jawabanmu?"

Terkejut dengan tawaran Seychelles yang tiba-tiba, Gupta refleks menjawab. "Eh? Apa? Boleh saja."

'_…Ups,_' rutuknya dalam hati setelah kata 'boleh' itu terlanjur dikeluarkan.

"Jadi? Kau mau?" tanya Seychelles sekali lagi, raut mukanya kini berubah cerah. "Oh wow! Francis pasti senang!" katanya kemudian dengan nada yang amat antusias.

... Walau sebenarnya ambigu, apakah Francis akan gembira atau malahan tidak senang sama sekali dengan kehadiran Gupta…

Begitu juga dengan Gupta. Si pemuda dari tanah Firaun ini juga sebenarnya masih ragu; apakah rasa permusuhannya terhadap Francis sudah memudar seiring berjalannya waktu, atau malah makin bertambah…

* * *

Dari teras, terlihat seorang Francis terus menjejakkan kaiknya di tanah berumput hijau nan indah, ia bersiul dengan santai karena hari ini terasa begitu membahagiakan. Rumput yang berada di bawah sol kakinya terasa begitu empuk, dan matahari sore bersinar terang, memancarkan sinar jingga keunguan indah pada langit bulan November yang mistis. Dinginnya angin yang menusuk kulit, diabaikan begitu saja oleh pemuda ini—ia terlalu terbawa suasana hari ini. Hatinya tiba-tiba menjadi ringan, dan beberapa ratus gram beban yang ia sandang pada punggungnya seolah bukan apa-apa dibandingkan dengan kebahagiaan yang tengah mewarnai hatinya.

Seorang Francis Bonnefoy sedang dalam masa kebahagiaan tertingginya. Kau tahu kenapa? Bukan—bukan karena ada gosip yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya akan terpilih menjadi model _cover_ majalah sekolah edisi laki-laki _hardcore_—jelas bukan, darimana tema itu berasal saja ia tak yakin sumbernya akurat. Tetapi, kali ini ia senang karena masakannya—yang terkenal amat lezat—terpilih menjadi resep utama dalam edisi spesial sebuah majalah. Kalau sudah begini, ia seratus sepuluh persen yakin bahwa _m__aman_ kini tak akan menentang cita-citanya yang ingin menjadi seorang _chef_ handal. Dan jika memang itu yang akan terjadi, tentu ia akan sangat senang. Sudah lama sekali Francis menghabiskan banyak malam tanpa tidur hanya demi memasak, hanya demi bereksperimen dengan berbagai macam bumbu yang seolah telah menyatu dengan ujung jarinya, hanya demi sebuah ketenangan yang tidak akan pernah ia dapatkan jika orangtuanya memergoki pemuda itu sedang memasak, dan juga… agar ia senantiasa bisa meredam isak tangis Seychelles yang sering terbangun pada larut malam—gadis itu terisak pelan, karena ada sesuatu bernama 'kepedihan' yang senantiasa menyayat hatinya tiap kali ia teringat akan kedua orangtuanya yang telah tiada…

Dan pada akhirnya, Francis pun teringat akan suatu hal, yang merupakan awal ia mendapatkan mimpi ini. Sebuah permulaan yang manis, yang kian mengukuhkan kecintaannya pada masak-memasak.

* * *

[flashback]

"_Kau… tidak ikut main__?"_

_Seychelles mengangkat wajahnya yang baru saja ia benamkan pada sela-sela kakinya yang tertekuk. Ia__ mendongakkan wajah ketika mendengar suara Francis, matanya terlihat sembap__. Apakah barusan ia menangis? "_Nggak_, ah. Aku di sini saja. Aku capek.__"_

_Francis kecil mengernyitkan wajahnya. Mimiknya menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak senang dengan jawaban Seychelles.__ Ia tahu bahwa gadis itu sedang bersedih, dan menurutnya__, __pergi bermain bersama teman-teman adalah cara terbaik untuk menghilangkan kesedihan.__ "__He__?__ Habis menangis lagi, ya?__" terkanya tepat sasaran. Ia memalingkan wajahnya__.__ "Cengeng."_

_Giliran Seychelles mengerutkan alisnya. "__Memangnya kenapa__?"—ia bangkit—"Kau _nggak_ tahu b__agaimana sedihnya tidak punya orangtua__!" semburnya._

"_Hei, tidak usah berteriak!__ Aku hanya mencoba menghiburmu!__" suara Francis meninggi._

"Nggak_ butuh__, Tuan Sok Tahu!"_

"_Jangan panggil aku __'__Sok Tahu__'__! Setidaknya aku__, kan,_mencoba _membantum__u__!" Francis mulai kehabisan akal._

_Jari telunjuk tangan kanan Seychelles berdiri, kemudian ia gerakkan hingga menunjuk lurus pada Francis yang berada di depannya. Francis mengerutkan alisnya. Seychelles tersenyum getir__.__ "__Kalau kau tahu penderitaanku, baru kau boleh membantuku! Hmph!__"_

_Francis tahu dirinya berlebihan—di telinganya suara gadis kecil itu bagai bergema berkali-kali. Seychelles kemudian beranjak dan berlalu meninggalkannya yang masih mematung dengan mata membulat. Ia butuh menyeimbangkan dirinya setelah halusinasi sesaat tadi._

* * *

_'Lari! Lari! Lari!'_ Pikiran bocah ini terus meneriakkan kata-kata itu. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya, ia sendiri tidak tahu. Tadi, saat ia pulang sekolah, memang keanehan sudah terjadi pada rumah ini. Rumah Keluarga Bonnefoy yang biasanya selalu ramai—entah karena kecerewetan para pembantu, atau karena suara para binatang peliharaan, tiba-tiba menjadi sepi. Senyap. Bisu.

"… _Âllo_? Monsieur Alex?" Pertama-tama, Francis kecil memanggil Alexander Blanche, sang penjaga rumah. Biasanya, orang tua dengan pitak di kepalanya itu senantiasa berada di samping pintu gerbang. Dan saat Francis pulang, ia selalu menyambut Francis dengan sebuah senyum lebar yang begitu ramah; lucunya, yang Francis suka dari senyuman Monsieur Alex adalah sepasang gigi ompongnya—tepat di tengah—yang terlihat saat pria separo baya itu tertawa tergelak-gelak.

Namun, sekali lagi terjadilah hal yang sama. Hening. Sunyi. Diam.

Dunia seakan tengah bersekongkol dengan rumah Keluarga Bonnefoy. Terjadi keanehan di sini. Langit mendadak berubah warna menjadi kelabu kelam, lalu kicauan burung yang biasanya menjadi penyemarak mendadak hilang.

… Sejak kapan kehampaan terasa begini mencekam? Sejak kapan jantung Francis berdegup kencang dan memompa darah lebih banyak dari yang biasanya? Sejak kapan adrenalinnya menjadi sangat terpacu?

"_Âllo_?" Sekali lagi Francis mencoba menyapa, kali ini lebih keras dari yang tadi. "Monsieur Alex? Anne? Layla? Madame Shosanna?" ujarnya pelan. Francis mencoba—sebisa mungkin—untuk memanggil semua nama yang ia ingat. Tapi, hanya sedikit yang dapat ia ingat. Dengan keringat dingin yang mengucur deras, hanya sedikit nama yang ia ingat—hanya nama-nama yang dirasanya berarti. Ia mencoba memanggil apa pun—siapa pun; entah itu koki keluarga, penjaga gerbang, anjing kesayangan, atau bahkan burung kenari yang berada dalam sangkar kecilnya. Apa pun yang Francis ingat, itulah apa yang ia panggil. Awalnya, ia berniat memanggil Monsieur dan Madam Bonnefoy—kedua orangtuanya. Meski, niat itu segera ia urungkan begitu Francis mengingat jam kerja mereka. Keduanya tak akan pulang sebelum makan malam.

Namun, seperti yang bisa kita duga, semua itu menunjukkan hasil yang sama. Nihil.

Sekujur tubuh Francis bergetar, seolah tak sanggup menahan ketakutan yang sedemikian hebatnya. Kini, ia tak sanggup berkata-kata lagi, hanya desah nafas tertahan yang sanggup ia keluarkan. Horor memenuhi setiap inchi tubuhnya.

_"Apa yang terjadi?"  
_  
Itulah yang akan ia tanyakan; ia suarakan keras-keras apabila ia bisa. Sayangnya, tubuh setinggi nyaris lima kaki itu tak dapat mengatakan apa pun. Seiring dengan horor yang menguasai dirinya, giginya pun berkeletuk hebat. Tak ada yang bisa disuarakan olehnya. Dan seandainya bisa pun, ia tentu akan memilih meneriakkan kata 'tolong'. Rasa-rasanya, tak ada kata-kata yang lebih hebat selain itu yang bisa menyelamatkannya dari situasi ini.

Francis ingin keluar. Pemuda itu ingin berlari secepat mungkin. Ia ingin pergi sejauh mungkin.

… Francis ingin bisa keluar dari jerat ini. Udara yang ia hirup terasa begitu sesak, setiap molekul oksigen yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya membuat angannya berimajinasi, ia membayangkan betapa setiap kali ia menghirup, semakin banyak pulalah bibit kegelapan yang merasuki dirinya. Dan hal itu, membuat badannya terasa begitu berat.

Merangkak keluar pun ia tak bisa, apalagi berlari dan meminta pertolongan. Sungguh sebuah hal yang tak masuk akal walau ingin sekali ia lakukan. '_Siapa pun, tolong selamatkan aku._' Begitulah pikirnya saat ia merasakan kakinya kaku—Francis kesulitan untuk bergerak, nafasnya sesak.

Rumah Keluarga Bonnefoy kini sudah tak bisa lagi disebut rumah. Bagi Francis, ini adalah sebuah ketakutan yang berwujud nyata. Apa pun yang ia sentuh, apa pun yang ia injak, apa pun yang ia lihat, semuanya melambangkan ketakutan. Francis memang terbiasa dengan kesepian. Namun itu bukanlah kesepian yang menyeramkan seperti ini, melainkan kesepian yang nyaman. Dalam kesepian itu, dapat dirasakan olehnya betapa alam sungguh memiliki dirinya, betapa masih banyak orang mencintai dirinya selama ini, betapa kasih sayang orangtua yang ingin ia cicip masih bisa terwujud dalam wujud lain…

Francis benci ini. Francis benci pemandangan ini. Francis benci suasana kelam ini.

Bau amis tercium oleh hidungnya. Apa ini? Ikan? Pikiran pemuda itu terus bertanya-tanya, bersamaan dengan setiap langkahnya yang mengikuti arah bau tersebut, membuat bayangan seakan-akan umpan tak kasat mata tengah memancing dirinya melalui bau. Hanya, bau ini menyiratkan sesuatu yang memusingkan. Dan, daya khayal Francis nampaknya masih belum cukup untuk dapat membayangkan wujud dari asal bau ini.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap tap tap. Tap tap tap tap tap. Tap tap tap tap tap tap!

Satu demi satu, lalu berkembang menjadi dua. Lalu tiga. Lalu empat. Lalu lima—dan enam. Lalu entahlah. Dan akhirnya, berkembang menjadi langkah seribu.

Entah mengapa kaki Francis kini bisa berlari. Tapi, hanya menuju ke tempat asal bau amis itu. Alam kini menentangnya untuk kabur, alam memaksakan keberanian muncul dalam dirinya. Otaknya kacau, kabut memenuhi seisi kepalanya, seolah memaksa Francis untuk mengandalkan instingnya semata. Kepala berambut _blonde_ itu rasanya kini hanya berfungsi sebagai pajangan. Karena kini seluruh tubuhnya tak bisa diatur—semua menurut pada keinginan sang kaki; tak terkecuali sang kepala yang biasanya selalu menjadi penentu tindakan seseorang. Ketika insting menguasai, tak pernah sekalipun otak dapat berpikir jernih. Mata pun kesulitan untuk mengukur jarak. Cukup serahkan semuanya pada insting.

Bau amis kian terasa kepekatannya di udara. Sekarang seluruh penciuman Francis dipenuhi bau amis—yang ia yakin, tak dapat dilupakan begitu saja. Tanpa perlu diberitahu, Francis dapat merasakan bahwa ia sudah semakin dekat. Selama ia berlari, tak sekali pun ia merasakan kelelahan. Semua kelelahan itu telah disingkirkan oleh rasa takut yang demikian besar. Semua hal seolah hanyalah debu di hadapan ketakutan yang merajai sudut hati setiap orang.

Kemudian, sampailah Francis di hadapan sebuah pintu lebar. Ia belum pernah melongok ke dalam pintu ini, tapi ia pernah melihat pintu ini. Sering, malah. Terutama, pada saat ia berjalan menuju kantor Monsieur Bonnefoy. Kerap kali ia bertanya pada ayahnya mengenai hal di baik pintu itu, tetapi jawaban yang didapatkan selalu sama: "Kau tidak boleh tahu. Nanti saja, kalau sudah besar dan bertanggung jawab."

Tentu saja hanya desahan yang keluar setelah bocah kecil ini mendengar jawaban seperti itu. Dan, seperti halnya bocah laki-laki lainnya yang sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan, Francis pun akhirnya nekat mengendap-endap dan mencoba membuka pintu itu. Tapi, sebelum pintu terbuka, sosok sang ayah sudah terlihat di sana. Monsieur Bonnefoy berkacak pinggang, sembari mengunyah ujung cerutunya.

Lupakan semua kemarahan Monsieur Bonnefoy, tetapi ingatlah sisi manis dari semua itu. Karena, Francis tak mungkin dapat melihat sosok sang ayah tercinta memarahinya lagi.

Pemandangan mengerikan itu menghempaskan segala keceriaan Francis secara tiba-tiba. Getar hebat di tubuhnya hilang, tertelan oleh keterkejutan. Apa yang disaksikannya kini terlalu mengerikan untuk dilihat oleh anak kecil. Untuk memperparah keadaan, perlu ditegaskan bahwa Francis tidak bodoh. Ia tahu apa maksud dari tumpukan orang-orang bersimbah darah di depannya. Mereka dibunuh oleh seseorang.

Segera Francis merenggut kemejanya, dan mengepalkan tangannya sekencang mungkin. Takut. Ia takut. Amat sangat takut. Penglihatannya serasa menipu. Tetapi semua helai kain, semua daging, dan semua darah yang ia raba terasa begitu nyata. Ini fakta, bukan tipuan sulap.

Fakta terkadang bisa menyenangkan. Namun sialnya, Francis justru mendapatkan fakta yang menyakitkan. Ia tak sanggup menahan semua emosinya begitu melihat bahwa sosok-sosok yang ia cintai dan sayangi kini telah tewas. Mereka semua kini tiada berjiwa, dan hanya meninggalkan onggokan daging bisu. Ekspresi terakhir yang tercetak di wajah semua mayat adalah ketakutan. Terutama pada Monsieur Bonnefoy, ia sedang menggenggam erat sebuah kertas, dan tangan lainnya menunjuk lurus pada seseorang.

Petunjuk?

Sepertinya iya, pikir Francis. Bocah berusia duabelas tahun itu kini mendekati mayat ayahnya perlahan, sembari menahan bau amis memualkan dan juga kehampaan yang membuat ekspresi datar di wajahnya. Francis merasa, bahwa bersamaan dengan dilihatnya pemandangan naas itu, saat itu jugalah ia merasakan ada sebuah jurang besar di hatinya yang memisahkan dirinya dengan orang-orang ini. Semua orang ini mungkin telah berbahagia di alam sana. Sedangkan ia, di sini, sendirian, sedang meratapi nasibnya dan berkubang dalam kesedihan yang begitu menusuk hati. Tak ada hasrat untuk tersenyum. Francis Bonnefoy kehilangan jiwanya. Tapi, insting untuk bertahan hidup masih tertinggal dalam dirinya. Sehingga ia terus berjalan mendekati mayat-mayat itu, dan mencoba untuk mengabaikan bau amis yang menusuk hidung. Setelah ia mendekati mayat ayahnya, Francis pun segera memelintir kertas itu sedemikian rupa hingga akhirnya terlepas dari genggaman tangan ayahnya.

Anehnya, bukan raut muka senang yang tertera pada wajah Francis, melainkan raut kekecewaan. Dalam hati, ia merutuki ayahnya karena ketimbang memberi kertas sebagai petunjuk pelaku kejahatan, ayahnya malah menggenggam erat sebuah nota pembelian—entah apa maksudnya. Ditendangnya kertas itu kuat-kuat, tanda bahwa pemuda Prancis ini sedang marah besar.

Ia benci ini. Ia benci ditinggalkan. Ia benci sendirian.

"Sebal," ujarnya pelan, nadanya terdengar tercekat, dan penuh kehampaan.

"Aku marah pada kalian.

"Kalian jahat.

"Kenapa kalian membohongiku? Kalian tidak suka bersama denganku?

"Semua orang dewasa jahat.

"Aku benci—"

Terputus. Tiba-tiba ada tangan besar nan kekar yang melingkari tubuhnya, membekap mulutnya sehingga tak dapat bersuara. Dalam kepanikan yang intens, Francis terus memberontak. Namun tangan kekar itu mempunyai kekuatan yang jauh lebih besar daripada kekuatan normal seorang bocah kecil. Hanya dengan sedikit tekanan pada lengannya, pria besar itu bisa membuat Francis megap-megap kehabisan nafas. Bocah itu menghabiskan terlalu banyak energinya untuk meronta, meski tahu bahwa itu adalah sebuah hal yang sia-sia.

Seberapa pun Francis mencoba meronta, yang dapat ia lakukan hanyalah menghabiskan energinya, tanpa menghasilkan suatu apa pun yang berarti. Tangan kekar itu tetap mengekangnya, membekap mulutnya dengan begitu erat. Hingga terkadang ia kesulitan bernafas. Ia bingung, kalut. Rasa penasaran memenuhi dirinya; untuk mengetahui siapa jati diri orang ini—sosok pembunuh misterius yang membawa kehampaan dalam rumahnya.

"Ugh… Ugh…" Francis terus mengerang, dan ketika ia dapat merasakan bahwa tangan kekar itu agak lengah, segeralah ia menoleh ke belakang. Dan, betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat bahwa ada sebuah sosok memakai topeng ski di sana. Bagian mulutnya ditutupi plester, yang separo terbuka. Dari sudut mulutnya yang robek, tak ada sederet gigi yang dapat dilihat oleh Francis. Hitam. Gelap. Kelam. Itulah yang Francis dapatkan dari indranya saat melongok ke dalam sisi mulut itu.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Tiba-tiba sosok itu bersuara. Ia mengeluarkan suara yang begitu datar, layaknya robot, namun ada kesan angker di dalamnya. Ketika orang mendengar suara itu, hanya ada satu kata yang terlintas dalam benak mereka: "Menyeramkan." Seperti itulah yang dirasakan Francis saat ini.

Takut. Takut. Takut!

Seorang Francis kecil tak dapat berpikir jernih. Ketakutan seolah telah menjadi bagian tak terpisahkan dari tubuhnya. Ia kembali meronta, meronta, dan terus meronta demi menanti sebuah kesempatan datang.

Saat kesempatan itu datang, si pria kekar bertopeng itu masih memiliki sebagian besar energinya, sedangkan Francis tidak. Tapi, siapa peduli? Bocah itu pun segera lari sekuat tenaga saat merasakan bahwa genggaman pria itu melonggar…

Kini, ia berlari, terus berlari tanpa memedulikan apakah pasokan oksigen di tubuhnya sudah dalam ambang batas. Francis telah melampaui batas yang bias ia tahan. Hanya berlari yang dapat menyelamatkan nyawanya pada saat ini, tetapi itu pun kalau ia masih memiliki energi.

Pada akhirnya, bocah ini terjatuh. Tamat sudah riwayatnya. Francis Bonnefoy tidak akan pernah melihat matahari terbit lagi.

Sosok bertopeng itu ada di belakangnya, sedang berjongkok mendekati sang bocah _blonde_. Dalam sore yang remang-remang sekalipun, Francis dapat merasakan bahwa sosok itu tersenyum. Tangan kiri sosok itu meraba-raba bagian belakang punggungnya sendiri, mencari-cari sesuatu. Terdengar desah puas ketika ia menemukan apa yang dicarinya—pisau.

'_Oh tidak,_' pikir Francis takut. Sosok bertopeng itu mengeluarkan pisau dari sarungnya, lalu menatap benda tajam tersebut dengan raut muka lapar. "Bersiaplah, Nak," katanya senang.

Francis menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Dalam hati ia berpikir: '_Ini saatnya._' Dan mulai menghitung mundur. Ia menghitung mundur detik-detik kematiannya sendiri…

Tiga.

Dua.

… Satu.

* * *

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

_Terdengar jeritan kencang dari dalam rumah Keluarga Bonnefoy. Sayangnya, tak ada seorang pun menyadari dan terbangun karenanya. Francis Bonnefoy, umur 12 tahun, kini tengah terengah-engah dengan keringat dingin mengucur deras dari pelipisnya._

_"…Mimpi buruk." Ia berujar setelah menyadari bahwa tubuhnya masih lengkap, tidak kurang suatu apa pun. Francis kembali meraba-raba tubuhnya, mengecek apakah semua itu tadi benar-benar mimpi atau bukan. Lalu, ia mengedarkan pandang ke seluruh ruangan. Dan memang benar, ini kamarnya. Tapi, mimpi tadi terasa sangat nyata. Sehingga, mau tak mau Francis merasa amat bersyukur karena ia masih dibiarkan hidup sampai sekarang._

_Dan, setelah terbangun dari mimpi tadi, rasa kantuk Francis menghilang seketika.__Tadi itu mimpi buruk, buruk sekali. Mendadak ia teringat kata-kata Seychelles yang terakhir ia ucapkan saat mereka terakhir bertemu, _"Kalau kau tahu penderitaanku, baru kau boleh membantuku!"—_Dan baru saja ia mengerti perasaan Seychelles. Ia tahu bagaimana ditinggalkan orang yang kita cinta__i__. Rasa sedih dan kesal berbaur mendesak dari dalam batinmu, itulah yang Francis rasakan._

_Ia pun segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, dan mengecek kamar anggota keluarganya satu per satu.__ Tapi, baru saja ia berjalan beberapa langkah menuju kamar orangtuanya yang berada di lantai bawah, Francis mendengar suara terisak-isak Seychelles; yang notabene memiliki kamar tepat di sebelah kamar si Tuan Muda kecil kita ini._

_Francis menghela napas pelan saat mendengar isakan gadis kecil itu. "Sesel…," desahnya nyaris tanpa suara saat indra pendengarannya mendengaran tangis miris tersebut. "Seychelles Faure," sebut Francis dalam hati; waktu sudah berlalu kurang lebih satu setengah bulan semenjak Seychelles menjadi penghuni tetap kediaman Keluarga Bonnefoy. Tapi, Francis dapat merasakan bahwa kehilangan yang dialami Seychelles merubah sikap gadis mungil itu secara total. Seychelles yang dulu ia kenal tidak seperti ini, yang murung dan selalu berdiam diri di kamar apabila memiliki waktu luang. Seychelles yang ia kenal tidak seperti ini—Seychelles yang dulu ia kenal adalah seorang gadis yang ceria apapun yang terjadi dan selalu menyemangati orang lain yang berputus asa. Tapi, rasanya semua keceriaan itu sudah lenyap—hilang; bersamaan dengan roh orangtua gadis itu yang telah berpulang ke alam sana._

_Francis benci ini. Ia benci melihat sosok sahabat baiknya saat ini—yang pemurung, diam, dan seperti seonggok daging tak bernyawa. Bagi Francis, sosok yang berada di balik pintu ini adalah seonggok manusia yang berwajah mirip Seychelles dengan sifat zombie di dalamnya. Sosok itu hanya terdiam, meratapi nasib naas yang terjadi dengan begitu tiba-tiba. Seychelles Faure kehilangan jiwanya._

_Maka, tanpa basa-basi, Francis segera membuka pintu kamar Seychelles. Ia membuka pintu kamar itu lebar-lebar tanpa berinisiatif untuk mengetuk terlebih dahulu. Ketika melihat Seychelles, ia menemukan bahwa gadis itu terkejut—setengah mati. Mata Seychelles membelalak lebar, dan masih terpeta dengan begitu jelas jejak-jejak air mata pada wajah manis itu._

_"F-Francis? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya separo terkejut-separo marah. "Kenapa tidak mengetuk dulu?"  
_  
_Mendengar suara Seychelles, Francis mencoba mengabaikan kegusaran gadis ini, dan tersenyum miris. "Kau menangis__ l__a__gi__, ya?"_

_Seychelles—sebagai balasannya, justru mendelik tajam ke arah Francis. "… Jangan menggangguku," katanya dengan penuh amarah. Francis sedikit terkejut, mata pemuda itu membelalak ketika mendengar kata-kata sesinis itu keluar dari mulut Seychelles.  
_  
_"Maaf," kata Francis pelan. Di mana kalimat ejekan yang biasanya dengan lancar meluncur dari bibirnya? Ia tidak berniat mencarinya sekarang. Ia menarik lengan gadis __yang berusia dua tahun tahun lebih muda darinya itu__, kemudian merengkuhnya dan mengaitkannya dengan sepasang lengan miliknya. "Maaf," sekali lagi ia berujar._

_Bola mata Seychelles berputar kosong. Wajah Francis tampak menyedihkan dalam pandangannya__ yang tersamarkan oleh airmata__. "__Kenapa__ kau minta maaf?" Ia memiringkan kepalanya __dengan wajah polos__. "Kau berkeringat. Ada apa?"_

_Punggung Francis berkeringat dingin. Angin semilir yang menelusup dari celah jendela membuatnya tak berkutik. Kakinya tertekuk, ia duduk di atas lantai dingin. "Maaf aku __seenaknya sendiri__. Aku iri padamu karena semenjak kau tinggal di sini__… yah, kau tahu…__ perhatian _Papa_ dan _Maman_ terbagi."_

"_Memangnya aku tidak iri padamu?__ Aku bahkan tidak memiliki__ orangtua!__ Pergilah, bukannya kau bilang bahwa kau _nggak_ menyukaiku? Sana, pergi saja ke kamar orangtuamu dan bersembunyilah dalam pelukan hangat mereka! __Hah!__"_

_Walaupun kata-kata Seychelles tadi terdengar sangat menyakitkan, tapi Francis tidak berusaha untuk membalas dengan ejekan yang sama. Ia tahu bahwa perkataan itu diucapkan Seychelles karena ia sedang bersedih. __Alih-alih menjauh__ dan balas membentak__, Francis__ justru__ meraih lengan kecil Seychelles. "Ibu bilang teman selalu menemani kita di saat apapun. Aku ingin menjadi temanmu..."_

_Seychelles menepis tangan Francis pelan. Ia berjalan menjauh, kaki kecilnya naik ke sofa empuk kemudian ia meringkuk__ di sana__ ditemani bantal sofa yang besar dan empuk._

_Francis berlalu. Ia mengangkat bahu, kemudian menggaruk kepalanya yang tertutup helaian surai emas rambutnya. Ia meninggalkan Seychelles. Lama sekali, hingga Seychelles benar-benar berpikir lelaki itu benar-benar membencinya. Ia bergeming, memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat sambil memikirkan perlakuannya barusan. Ayah dan ibunya tidak pernah mengajarkannya bertutur kata seperti itu, tidak seharusnya ia berbicara __seperti tadi._

_Aroma asing menelusup melalui rongga hidungnya. Dahinya berkerut samar, kemudian perlahan-lahan kelopak matanya terbuka. Yang pertama Seychelles lihat adalah wajah Francis yang tersenyum kalem. Ia melirik tangan Francis—ia membawa sebuah piring dengan makanan tersaji cantik di atasnya._

"_Pancake Zebra, untukmu." Ia mengambil tempat di samping Seychelles. "Buatanku, walau tidak selezat milik Bibi Anne mungkin."_

_Seychelles tertegun. Ia hendak menolak terang-terangan panekuk itu, namun tatapan memohon Francis dan aroma sirup yang menguar seolah membisikinya untuk segera mencicip.__ Ukh, sungguh godaan batin yang tidak dapat dilawan, terutama untuk seorang anak kecil.__ "A-aku...__.__"_

_Tanpa mengijinkan Seychelles mengajukan alasan untuk menolak masakannya, __Francis menyodorkan piring itu ke tangan Seychelles. Ia menggerakkan tangannya seolah menolak jikalau Seychelles hendak mengembalikan piring itu kembali padanya sebelum habis isinya. Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya__.__ "__… __Tadi aku mendengar bunyi perutmu," ujarnya __pelan, dengan senyum tulus yang tersungging dengan begitu indahnya pada wajah tampan Francis._

_Seychelles memegangi perutnya. Wajahnya memerah karena malu—ia memang kelaparan, persis seperti yang Francis katakan. Ia memainkan garpu kecil di tangannya sebelum pada akhirnya menancapkan garpu itu di panekuk lezat yang tadi disodorkan padanya dan menyuapkannya pada mulutnya sendiri. Baru beberapa kunyahan, ia berhenti. "Kau bohong, ini bukan buatanmu."_

"_Sungguh ini buatanku!" ujarnya tidak terima. "Hanya bahan sederhana dan sirup maple yang aku temukan, jadi hanya _pancake _yang bisa kubuat. Awalnya aku mencari makanan untukmu tapi satu-satunya makanan yang kutemui adalah buah semangka besar yang aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara membelahnya karena terlalu besar! Akhirnya __**aku membuatnya**__—benar-benar aku, kau harus percaya—sendirian, bahkan aku belum sempat mencuci peralatan masaknya."_

_Seychelles kembali menunduk malu. Tangannya bergerak-gerak gelisah__.__ "Terima kasih," katanya. "Karena sudah memberiku _pancake_, karena kau memerhatikanku..."_

_Francis mengacak pelan rambut Seychelles hingga poninya bergoyang-goyang menggelitik dahi pemilknya. "Itulah gunanya teman. Aku temanmu, saudaramu.__ Dan asal kau tahu, aku juga bisa kau anggap sebagai—"_

_"Terima kasih, Francis. _Merci beaucoup_…. Pancake ini enak sekali."_

_Ucapan Francis terhenti saat Seychelles mulai berkata-kata. Kata-kata itu terdengar begitu tulus, dan penuh dengan kejujuran. Lalu, bersamaan dengan ucapan terima kasih yang Seychelles sampaikan, gadis mungil itu juga melukiskan sebuah senyum yang teramat manis pada wajahnya—sungguh kontras dengan wajahnya yang masih dihiasi oleh peta airmata yang menganak sungai. Senyum itu sesungguhnya hanyalah sebuah senyum yang biasa saja. Namun, itu adalah senyum tulus pertama yang Seychelles sunggingkan setelah peristiwa naas yang menewaskan orangtuanya._

_Sesaat, Francis terdiam. Ia terpukau. Dalam hati, ia berani bersumpah, bahwa itu tadi merupakan senyum termanis yang ada di dunia. Untuk pertama kalinya, seorang Francis kecil merasakan desiran dalam hatinya, dan sebuah keinginan kuat untuk terus menjaga agar senyum takkan pernah hilang dari wajah Seychelles. Senyum itu senantiasa tertanam dalam benak Francis, hingga sekarang…_

_Entah sadar atau tidak, Francis Bonnefoy telah jatuh cinta. Untuk pertama kalinya._

_Dan bagi Francis, pancake zebra sudah menjadi makanan penuh kenangan baginya…_

[End of Flashback]

* * *

Francis merasa seperti orang tua ketika mengenang masa-masa itu kembali dalam benaknya. Ah, Seychelles. Kalimat Seychelles yang bagai _kutukan _baginya, sangat menakutkan. Saat ia mencari artikel tentang mimpi, mimpi adalah refleksi ingatan seseorang atau apalah itu ia tidak peduli. Semenjak kejadian itu Francis tidak berani macam-macam dengan gadis itu. Ia selalu berhati-hati baik dalam bertutur kata maupun bersikap pada Seychelles.

Francis menghela nafas, ia sadar betapa ia merindukan gadis itu. Semenjak ia menyadari perasaannya pada sang _adik_, sikapnya pada Seychelles mulai berubah drastis. Bahkan, mereka pun sudah jarang pulang bersama-sama. Sekarang, Francis lebih suka mengelak dengan berbagai alasan bila sang _adik_ mengajaknya pulang. Sampai-sampai, kini Seychelles pun akhirnya benar-benar menjauh; hubungan mereka merenggang. Gadis itu menyangka Francis marah, dan itu memang benar. Tapi, sesungguhnya Francis marah bukan karena ulah Seychelles—melainkan karena ulahnya sendiri.

Ia merasa bersalah karena menyukai Seychelles.

… _Adiknya_ sendiri.

Seychelles, seberapa banyaknya kata-kata itu diulang, tetap saja akan menimbulkan denting menyenangkan di telinga Francis. Tidak ada larangan antar sepupu untuk menjalin hubungan, bukan? Kenyataan bahwa mereka bukan saudara sedarah memang menyenangkan—setidaknya bagi Francis.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu melirik jam tangannya. Jarumnya masih berdetik teratur, namun posisinya sudah berubah sejak terakhir ia melirik ke arah jam itu. Sekarang ia mulai merasa heran—Seychelles belum pulang, apakah ada anak-anak iseng yang mengusilinya lagi? Atau mungkin ia tersesat? Walau jelas tak mungkin, karena gadis itu sudah bertahun-tahun tinggal di sini; namun, tetap saja Francis bingung ke mana perginya gadis itu. Ia khawatir akan keselamatan Seychelles. Selalu saja begitu.

Ia membetulkan kerah pakaiannya, kemudian mengurungkan niatnya untuk membuka pintu rumah. Ia putar langkahnya, sebuah pikiran bercokol pada kepalanya, yang mengatakan bahwa barangkali ia harus menjemput Seychelles. Baru beberapa langkah saja yang ia ayunkan, Francis berhenti. Oh—Seychelles sudah pulang. Ia berada beberapa meter jaraknya dari Francis, namun tidak menyadari kehadiran sang kakak. Saat melihat rupa Seychelles, Francis mau tak mau merasa lega karena Seychelles pulang dengan selamat—tapi, di sisi lain ia merasa risih dengan laki-laki yang berada di samping Seychelles. "Siapa dia?" Itulah yang ingin Francis tanyakan. Karena, sosok yang berada di sisi Seychelles itu terasa amat familiar, walau sudah bertahun-tahun terlewati…

"Francis—eh?" Seychelles mengerjap. Ia baru menangkap keberadaan Francis setelah mengedarkan pandangan pada sekitarnya. Ia tersenyum dan melambai seperti biasa tanpa menaruh curiga pada Francis, walau yang disapa sudah menunjukkan ekspresi sebal yang tak terlalu kentara.

Seychelles menarik lengan pemuda yang berada di sisinya dan menyeretnya mendekat ke tempat Francis yang kini berdiri mematung. "Francis, aku membawa seorang teman! Apa kau masih ingat siapa dia?"

Francis mengerutkan alisnya semakin dalam. Ia memang tidak salah lihat, sesuai dugaannya—pemuda di hadapannya adalah Gupta. Tapi, mengapa Gupta—musuh masa kecilnya—ada di Perancis? "Oh, kau Si Anak Mesir—" ujarnya datar, "sudah lama tidak bertemu, Gupta," sambut Francis dengan uluran tangan dan seringai yang entah apa maknanya.

"Ya, sudah lama sekali Francis." Gupta menatap Francis yang lebih tinggi darinya. Tangannya menyambut uluran tangan Francis, tak lupa juga dengan memberi senyuman—yang tak dapat diartikan—sebagai pelengkap.

Lama sekali Francis dan Gupta bertatapan tanpa suara—selayaknya dua koboi yang bersiap untuk adu tembak atau apalah. Seychelles mengerutkan dahinya, amat sangat dalam—walau ia yakin sedalam apapun kerutannya, baik Francis maupun Gupta tak akan menyadari karena terlalu serius menatap satu sama lain.

"H-hei...," suara Seychelles yang terdengar gugup menginterupsi. Ia berusaha memecah atmosfer dingin yang menyelimuti mereka, namun apa daya.

Gupta yang pertama tersadar dan menolehkan kepalanya pada Seychelles. "_Je suis desolé_, Seychelles."

Seychelles tersenyum simpul. "Tidak apa, ayo kita masuk!" Seychelles menarik lengan kemeja seragam Gupta. Mereka nyaris meraih kenop pintu utama sampai Seychelles menghentikan langkahnya. Sadar Francis tertinggal di belakang, ia mendecak dan berbalik menyusul _kakak_nya. Ia menarik lengan Francis. "Ayo, Tuan Muda Bonnefoy, masuk dan buatkan kudapan untuk kami!"

"Memangnya aku siapamu, heh?" Francis menggerutu—ekspresi tidak senang nampak di wajah tampannya.

"Aku kira kau _chef_ handal. Tunjukkan kemampuanmu, _s'il vous plait_?" Seychelles menarik Francis, yang kemudian akhirnya terpaksa memasuki mansion keluarga Bonnefoy bersama-sama dengan Gupta.

Seychelles yang pertama menginjakkan kakinya masuk ke mansion besar itu. Ia melempar tasnya sembarangan, kemudian membanting tubuhnya pada sofa empuk hingga terpental kecil oleh pegasnya. Seychelles membenamkan tubuhnya pada kehangatan sandaran sofa berbulu lembut, kemudian ia memandang Francis. "Francis, apakah kau memiliki kudapan atau sejenisnya?"

"Sepertinya ada,"—Francis bangkit dari sofa—"biar aku membuatkan sesuatu."

"Pancake Zebra?"

Francis berhenti. Ia melirik Gupta dari sudut matanya, kemudian sendi lehernya bergerak membentuk gelengan. "Tidak ada pancake zebra hari ini," katanya sinis. Egonya sedikit terluka—mengapa makanan penuh kenangan itu yang harus disajikan pada cecunguk satu ini?

Francis memejamkan matanya sekilas selagi berbalik. Sesuatu yang abstrak membuncah dalam hati dan pikirannya. Gupta, pikirnya, datang di saat yang tidak tepat—seolah-olah lelaki itu dikirim kembali sengaja untuk menambah tumpukan komplikasi kehidupannya. Apa yang ia khawatirkan dari Gupta pun ia tak tahu, namun persaingan lama seolah kembali muncul ke permukaan setelah nyaris ia lupakan selama beberapa tahun terakhir.

Ia sedang merasakan cemburu, benarkah?

* * *

Seychelles menatap tumpukan gelas-gelas kosong di atas meja. Belum dibereskan, pikirnya. Tapi ia mengangkat bahunya, sepertinya memang harus dirinya yang mengembalikan peralatan makan bekas pakai itu ke dapur agar dapat dicuci kembali oleh Bibi Anne, pelayan yang mengurusi urusan dapur. Ia mengangkat nampan-nampan itu, kemudian meletakkannya begitu saja di samping bak cuci piring, kemudian ia melenggang santai kembali ke ruangannya.

"Seychelles, kau belum mandi, Sayang! Ayo cepat mandi, sudah malam!"

Teriakan ibu angkatnya dari ruang tengah membuatnya berhenti sejenak ketika hendak memutar kenop pintu kamarnya. "Ya, _Maman_. Sebentar lagi aku akan mandi," jawabnya santai. Alih-alih berbalik arah ke kamar mandi, ia melanjutkan gerakannya memutar kenop pintu.

Ia mengunci pintu kamarnya, kemudian membanting tubuhnya ke atas ranjang. Ia akan mandi, tapi tidak sekarang. Tidak peduli seragam sekolahnya yang sudah dekil karena ia belum melepaskan pakaian itu dari tubuhnya sejak tadi pagi. Ia merenggangkan tangannya sejenak, kemudian bangkit kembali untuk menyibakkan tirai kamarnya yang berwarna biru laut. Ketika tirai disibakkan, nampaklah pemandangan kota Paris di kejauhan yang begitu indah, dengan menara Eiffel yang nampak menjulang tinggi di tengah-tengah, seolah ingin menyombongkan diri pada langit. Eiffel tower terlihat begitu anggun, membuat Seychelles ingin menggapainya. Inilah yang membuatnya amat sangat bersyukur dengan fakta bahwa orangtua angkatnya memilih rumah di pinggiran kota, bukan di tengah kota. Karena di pinggiran kota, kita bisa merasakan udara yang segar, ditambah dengan pemandangan lampu-lampu kota di kejauhan yang begitu indah. Sang surya memang telah kembali ke peraduan. Tapi itu tidak berarti bahwa keindahan kota Paris bisa menghilang bersamaan dengan lenyapnya sinar sang surya.

Dan, omong-omong soal malam, Seychelles pun teringat; hari yang melelahkan ini pun sudah nyaris usai. Gupta sudah kembali ke apartemennya, dan Francis sudah pergi entah ke mana—sibuk mengurusi urusannya sendiri yang bahkan Seychelles tidak tahu apa itu.

Ah, Francis dan Gupta. Entah bagaimana, hatinya terasa sesak saat memikirkan kedua orang itu. Ada sebuah dorongan yang membuncah di dadanya, dan Seychelles pun tidak tahu apa wujud dari dorongan itu. Bagi Seychelles, baik Francis maupun Gupta memiliki arti penting dalam kehidupannya. Sebelumnya, ketika Gupta pergi kembali ke negara asalnya untuk mengikuti orang tuanya, Seychelles merasa sedih, tentu saja. Ia pikir mereka tidak akan bertemu lagi. Dan kalau boleh diingat kembali, itu adalah pertama kalinya Seychelles merasa kehilangan yang amat sangat, ditambah kesedihan yang begitu mendalam.

Tapi itu sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya. Selama bertahun-tahun itulah Francis yang mengisi kehidupannya, menawarkan bermacam-macam rasa kehidupan pada Seychelles lewat masakannya, bersedia membantunya ketika dibutuhkan, bahkan bersedia diajak berdiskusi tengah malam olehnya. Francis juga orang yang berhasil membuatnya tersenyum kembali.

Yah, meskipun kerap berpura-pura lupa, tapi sebenarnya Seychelles mengingat dengan jelas mengenai malam di saat ia pertama kali tersenyum setelah kematian orangtuanya. Ia juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya saat itu. Hanya saja, saat ia memakan pancake zebra yang dibuat dengan susah payah oleh Francis, tiba-tiba dirasakannya suatu dorongan kuat untuk memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada Francis.

Ia berhenti. Wajahnya memanas—apa-apaan ini, mengapa tiba-tiba ia memikirkan tentang Francis? Terlebih lagi, memikirkan soal masa kecil? Seychelles hampir menampar pipinya sendiri. Ia menepuk dahinya. Ia tidak waras. Semua ini gila. Rasa-rasanya, ada sesuatu yang aneh yang abstrak. Dan sesuatu itu begitu menyenangkan, tetapi juga menyakitkan pada saat yang sama.

Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi? Seychelles terus-menerus merasakan suatu euforia aneh dalam dirinya. Dan itu membuatnya bertanya-tanya. Terasa gejolak ganjil yang membingungkan, namun entah mengapa hanya terjadi bila ia berada di dekat Francis—bukan Gupta. Dan jujur, keberadaan Gupta malah semakin menambah pelik masalah yang kini dialaminya. Tiap kali ia menatap ke dalam lapisan pasir tak terbatas di mata Gupta, ia teringat akan masa kecil mereka bertiga—di mana ada Francis di sana. Dan setiap ia teringat pada masa kecil yang telah lampau, ia menjadi tersadar akan kondisinya saat ini. Sungguh suatu kondisi yang amat miris, namun bahagia. Karena ia, Seychelles Faure, mampu berada dekat dengan orang yang dicintainya setiap saat. Tapi, sama seperti banyak hal yang terlalu membahagiakan, pastilah sisi buruk yang diterima juga setimpal. Dan bagi Seychelles, sisi buruk dari keadaannya saat ini sungguh menyiksanya: terpaksa harus menahan perasaannya sendiri, dan menganggap orang yang dicintai hanya sebagai saudara. Dan itu rasanya kurang.

Angin bulan November bertiup kencang pada malam itu. Sembari memikirkan segala hal yang terjadi pada hari ini, tiupan angin sepoi-sepoi menemani sang gadis untuk menyejukkan pikirannya. Otak Seychelles terlalu penuh—ia tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain kecuali Francis. Kata orang, memang tidak baik bila kita memendam perasaan kita. Tapi, akan menjadi lebih tidak baik lagi bila kita sendiri bingung untuk menentukan perasaan kita sendiri.

Sayangnya, kedudukan Seychelles bukan berada di antara dua opsi tersebut. Gadis ini sadar bahwa ia mencintai Francis, dan ia juga tidak terlalu memendam perasaannya. Toh, ia bebas bermesra-mesraan dengan Francis karena titel 'adik' yang disandangnya.

Tunggu—tunggu sebentar. Mengapa ia merasa seperti anak ingusan begini? Seychelles merasa seperti anak ingusan yang sedang dilanda cinta berlebihan, yang membuatnya tergila-gila. Demi Napoleon dan armadanya, apa yang sedang terjadi padanya?

Tapi kemudian, ia menyerah. Seychelles hanya menghela nafas panjang, kemudian terduduk di lantai, membiarkan jendela kamarnya terbuka lebar, dan mengijinkan angin bulan November yang amatlah dingin memasuki kamarnya. Seharusnya ia mengakui hal ini sejak awal. Ia enggan mengakui terang-terangan pada dirinya sendiri—bahwa ia mencintai Francis. Yap, mencintai. Karena apa yang kini dirasakan oleh Seychelles sudah melampaui batas dari kata 'menyukai'.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Gupta? Sahabat masa kecilnya—ia tidak akan menyanggah, dulu ia pernah menyimpan perasaan pada sahabatnya itu. Tapi sekedar cinta monyet khas anak-anak, yang hanya berdasar atas suka-sama-suka. Ia tidak ingat sudah berapa tahun berlalu sejak itu.

Oleh karena itulah, Seychelles pun bimbang. Jika bisa memilih, tentu saja ia akan memilih Francis. Namun, alur hidup yang begitu kejam tidak mengijinkannya untuk begitu saja mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Benda yang paling kita sukai tentu saja lebih sulit kita dapatkan ketimbang benda yang terus menerus disodorkan pada kita. Dan prinsip itu juga berlaku untuk cinta.

Antara Francis, atau Gupta? Mana yang akan ia pilih?

... Ia belum bisa menjawab. Bingung.

"Seychelles, kau tidak apa-apa? Ayo cepat mandi, makan malam segera dimulai!"

Suara _Madame _Bonnefoy yang diikuti ketukan pintu kamarnya menginterupsi. Seychelles tersadar dari pikirannya. "I-iya, _Maman_! Aku segera keluar!"

Mungkin sedikit siraman air dingin bisa mendinginkan kepalanya...

* * *

Setelah mandi yang menyegarkan badan, Seychelles kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia ingin melanjutkan acara melamunnya yang tadi terinterupsi. Tapi, alangkah terkejutnya ia saat menemukan sosok seorang Francis Bonnefoy sedang duduk di atas kasurnya, sibuk mengutak-atik rubik yang sudah bocel dalam keremangan malam—oh ya, Seychelles lupa menyalakan lampu kamarnya meski hari sudah gelap—dan baru mendongak saat Seychelles sudah mendekat.

"Francis?"

Sang pemuda blonde segera meletakkan rubik itu di sebelahnya. "Oh. Hai, Sesel."

"… Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Seychelles, masih terheran-heran akan kemunculan sosok di hadapannya ini.

Francis tersenyum lebar, namun ada sedikit kesan sedih dan marah terbersit di sinar matanya. "Apakah aku tidak boleh melihat adikku sendiri?" tukasnya. Dan saat mengucapkan hal itu, Seychelles dapat menangkap kesan sarkastis pada suara Francis.

Seychelles memutar matanya. "Terserahlah."

Hening pun akhirnya nampak untuk kesekian kalinya di hadapan mereka berdua. Sesungguhnya, Francis hendak mengucapkan sesuatu pada Seychelles. Tetapi egonya yang tinggi membuatnya bersikap menunda-nunda.

Selama beberapa saat, suasana canggung berputar di sekeliling mereka. Hanya terdengar suara 'klik' pelan dari Seychelles yang tengah bermain-main dengan senternya yang sudah mati, serta sesekali bunyi desahan napas dari Francis.

Pemuda itu bingung dengan sikapnya sendiri. Francis sendiri tidak tahu apa maksud kedatangannya ke kamar ini.

"Jadi…," Seychelles mencoba untuk memulai pembicaraan, "aku masuh bertanya-tanya mengapa kau masuk ke kamarku, Francis. Tapi ada yang lebih penting yang ingin kutanyakan—" gadis itu meletakkan senternya, dan duduk dengan tegap di atas kasurnya, "—apa yang kau lakukan tadi? Saat kau pergi tadi? Kenapa lama sekali?"

Saat mendengar perkataan itu meluncur keluar dari mulut Seychelles, Francis hanya bisa terdiam—tak disadarinya bahwa kini rahangnya mengeras.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawabnya, "memangnya kenapa kau bertanya?"

"Tidak boleh, he?"

Francis menggeleng. "Tidak, hanya saja…."

"Apa?"

"Tidak ada. Lupakan saja."

"Hhh..." Sebuah desah nafas berat dikeluarkan oleh Seychelles, seakan desahan itu menggambarkan mengenai rasa lelah yang ingin ia singkirkan. "Kalau begitu…"

"Ya?"

"… Selamat tidur, Francis," kata Seychelles lugas. Sesegera mungkin setelah mengucapkan hal itu, gadis manis ini segera menarik selimut wol hingga menutupi kepalanya. Sayang, sebelum hal itu sempat terjadi, Francis sudah menahan tangan Seychelles. Tepat sebelum selimut tebal itu menutupi dagu Seychelles.

"Jangan tidur dulu, Nona!" teriak Francis.

Dengan wajah ogah-ogahan, Seychelles bangkit duduk, lalu bertanya dengan muka sewot. "Memangnya kenapa, Francis?"

"…." Saat ditanya terang-terangan, Francis hanya bisa terdiam. Pembicaraan ini tentu tak akan menghasilkan suatu apapun bila ia tetap menutup mulutnya. Tetapi, ketika ia melihat wajah Seychelles, langsung saja ia teringat pada sosok seorang Gupta Muhammad Hassan. Dan Francis benci itu—bukan hanya karena Gupta adalah rival terberatnya, namun juga karena ia tahu bahwa dulunya mereka berdua pernah berpacaran, walau hanya sebagai anak kecil. Konyol memang; tapi itu tidak menutup kemungkinan bagi mereka berdua—Gupta dan Seychelles—untuk kembali bersatu. Tidak sekarang. Tidak setelah Francis menyadari perasaannya sendiri.

Melihat Francis yang terdiam, sontak saja muncul keinginan dalam diri Seychelles untuk melemparkan bantal terdekat ke wajah sang pemuda blonde. Tapi, ia urungkan keinginan itu, dan memilih untuk sekedar berdiri, dan berkacak pinggang di hadapan Francis.

"Kau ini kenapa, _Monsieur_ Francis Bonnefoy?" tanyanya—dengan separo alis terangkat dan wajah sewot.

Yang ditanya malah memalingkan muka, sedikit semburat merah nampak di pipinya. Aneh sekali, ini seperti bukan dirinya. Seorang Francis Bonnefoy bukanlah orang yang mudah gugup. Tambahan lagi, ia bukanlah orang yang senang mengulur-ulur pembicaraan seperti sekarang ini. Kemudian, Francis pun hanya mendesah—sebuah desahan singkat, rupanya. "Sudahlah," gumamnya; entah pada diri sendiri, atau pada Seychelles, "hari ini tingkahku memalukan sekali."

"Memalukan?" ulang Seychelles. "Memalukan kenapa?"

Hanya gelengan kecil yang ditunjukkan oleh Francis. "Lupakan."

Gusar. Ya, Seychelles amat sangat gusar pada saat ini. Gadis itu mendekatkan kepalanya pada wajah Francis, hingga berjarak kurang dari sepuluh centimeter. Dengan tangannya yang berjemari lentik, ia memaksa agar wajah Francis menatapnya lurus. Mata yang sebiru samudra, bertemu pandang dengan permata bulat yang seolah terbuat dari madu yang dikristalkan.

… Seychelles memaksa agar mereka bertemu pandang. Ia memaksa agar Francis jujur padanya, karena mata tak bisa menipu.

Seychelles memiliki firasat mengenai hal yang akan dikatakan oleh Francis.

"Katakan, Francis," ujarnya saat melihat mata biru di hadapannya kini tak bisa berkutik. "Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan Gupta?"

_'Sial, dia tahu_,' pikir Francis. "Y-yah… Begitulah. Hahaha…."

"Memangnya, ada apa denganmu dan Gupta?"

"Ah, tidak," geleng Francis, "tadi kami berdua hanya mengobrol. Sebentar saja, tapi."

Tiba-tiba, Seychelles memundurkan badannya. Ia mendelik. "Kalian? Mengobrol? Tentang apa?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu," balas Francis. "Yang jelas, aku hanya ingin agar kau waspada terhadap Gupta. Karena dia—"

"Memang Gupta kenapa?"

Francis kembali menggeleng—lagi, kali ini lebih kencang. Dan, ia pun berdiri, dengan sedikit semburat merah di wajahnya yang nampak samar dalam keremangan malam. "Ti-tidak apa-apa!" kilahnya dengan aksi yang amat sangat bisa dikatakan gagal. "Pokoknya…," ia kemudian berjalan menuju pintu, dengan satu tangan menuding Seychelles. "Y-yah…."

"Apa, Francis?"

"Pokoknya jangan dekat-dekat dengan Gupta, Sesel!" jawab Francis gusar. Merah yang tadi hanya nampak semu di wajahnya, kini terlihat dengan sangat jelas bak kepiting rebus. Cepat-cepat Francis keluar dari kamar Seychelles, wajahnya terlihat panik.

_BLAM!_

Francis membanting pintu dengan suara yang amat keras. Hingga Seychelles pun dibuat pusing melihatnya.

"Ada apa denganmu, Francis…" Gadis itu mendesah pelan. Tanpa mengetahui—

—bahwa saat itu Francis masih berada di sana, tepat di depan pintu kamar Seychelles. Pemuda itu mendengar keluh kesah yang Seychelles lontarkan. Sekaligus, menyesali keputusannya untuk mendatangi 'adik'nya dan berbicara pada si pemilik mata madu.

"Aku bodoh, ya?"

* * *

Keesokan paginya, Seychelles berangkat ke sekolah dengan perasaan gundah. Ia ingat mengenai apa yang terjadi kemarin—tepat setelah Gupta mengunjungi rumahnya. Lebih tepatnya lagi, yaitu setelah Francis datang ke kamarnya dan berbicara padanya.

Situasi Seychelles kini sudah tergolong rumit. Dan semenjak kedatangan Gupta, rasa-rasanya situasi kian memburuk—segalanya terlihat klise namun membingungkan. Seolah kembali ke masa lalu, tapi anehnya terjebak dalam masa kini. Entah siapa yang harus disalahkan olehnya. Gadis ini pun tak tahu. Yang dia inginkan hanyalah agar hidupnya kembali normal, seperti dulu.

Kini, saat hari sudah beranjak siang, Seychelles memutuskan untuk tidak ingin memikirkan apa pun kecuali perutnya yang keroncongan. Gadis ini pergi ke kantin dengan langkah gontai. Dan pada saat itulah, ia bertemu Gupta.

Dengan matanya yang awas, Seychelles dapat melihat bahwa Gupta juga sama sepertinya. Berjalan dengan wajah lesu, dan langkah gontai. Lalu, tiba-tiba terbersit sebuah pertanyaan di benak Seychelles. Dan seolah tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Seychelles pun menghampiri Gupta yang saat itu tengah berjalan sendirian di koridor.

Rupanya, kemarin Seychelles terlalu asyik memikirkan keadaan ketiganya. Hingga pertanyaan ini—yang amat sangat mengganjal baginya, jadi terlupakan.

"Hei, Gupta!" teriak Seychelles.

"Hmm?"

Seychelles agak ragu untuk menanyakan hal ini. Mungkin ia terlalu lancang, tapi rasa penasaran yang meluap tanpa terbendung mendesaknya. "Kalau boleh tahu, siapa 'cinta' yang kau kejar di Paris sebenarnya?"

Alis Gupta terangkat samar. "Eh? Kukira kemarin kau hanya menganggapnya lelucon?"

"Aku serius...," Seychelles menghela nafas. "Siapa, sih?"

"Mengapa aku harus memberitahumu? Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kau pikirkan selanjutnya jika aku menjawab pertanyaanmu."

"Sudah, jawab saja!"

"..." Gupta terdiam. Seychelles tidak main-main kali ini. Ia menatap Seychelles lekat-lekat, dan dengan sorot yang begitu membius. "Wanita itu ada di sebelahku."

Seychelles pun melirik ke sekeliling. Tapi kosong, sepi. Tak ada siapa pun di sana kecuali seorang petugas kebersihan yang sedang mengepel lantai koridor. Perasaannya sangat buruk… buruk sekali.

"Hahaha…" Tawa hambar keluar dari mulut Seychelles. "Jangan bilang kalau kau jatuh cinta pada makhluk halus! Hahaha…," candanya, sambil berharap bahwa apa yang dipikirkannya tak akan terjadi.

Tapi, Gupta menggeleng. "Aku serius, Sesel."

Tawa yang tadinya keluar dengan begitu hambar dari mulut Seychelles pun segera terhenti. Kini gadis itu tak berani menatap Gupta. Ini hanyalah pilihan terakhir, dan ia pun sepertinya tak bisa memungkiri bahwa perkiraannya benar…

"Jadi, apa nama wanita itu Seychelles Faure?" Sungguh, saat menanyakan ini, Seychelles ingin kabur saja. Ia tidak ingin mendengarkan jawabannya. Tapi sebelum ia sempat melarikan diri dari kenyataan yang akan dijawab oleh Gupta, tangan kekar pemuda itu sudah mencengkeram tangannya, seolah-oleh sang pemuda sudah mengetahui rencananya untuk kabur.

"Kalau…"—Gupta memojokkan Seychelles ke dinding, dan mengarahkan tangan mereka yang bertaut ke dadanya yang bertalu-talu—"kalau kujawab 'iya', apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Mendengar pernyataan tegas keluar dari mulut Gupta, saat itulah Seychelles tersadar akan satu hal.

Yaitu, bahwa hal yang paling diinginkannya untuk saat ini adalah menjedukkan kepalanya ke tembok, dan berharap bahwa ini adalah mimpi.

"… Entahlah, Gupta. Aku bingung."

_**-To be Continued-**_

* * *

_Mon nom est Gupta Muhammad Hassan. Ravi de vous rencontrer. J'espère que nous serons de bons amis_: Nama saya Gupta Muhammad Hassan . Senang berkenalan dengan anda. Saya harap kita akan menjadi teman baik

_Vous ressemble beaucoup aujourd'hui, Sesel_: Kau makin cantik saja, Sesel.

_Merci beaucoup_: Terima kasih banyak.

_Je suis desole: _Maaf.

#

**AN: **Sudah baca _disclaimer _dkk. di atas? Sey Bonnefoy31 sudah lepas tanggung jawab dalam menulis _fanfic _ini, bagian milik Sey Bonnefoy31 digantikan oleh temannya, seyboncchii...

... Tapi bohong wee~ :D

Hai pembaca, ini saya (lagi) orang-yang-nulis-AN-di-_chapter_-satu dengan _penname _baru.

_Honestly_, cerita ini mau _update-_nya molor-molor... ._. FFn error pembaca, dan lagi saya sempat ketiduran (oke, abaikan). Dan akhirnya saya nyoba (walau dengan cara maksa) buat apdet. Wuwuwu~ _awesum~ awesum~ _(?).

Saya cuma mau memperingatkan pembaca kalau; pertama, jangan tanya berapa panjangnya _chapter _kali ini (terima kasih untuk DeBeilschmidt, ceritanya jadi panjaang sekali :D). Kedua, Gupta itu _awesome _tauuu~~~ *gigit bantal* (aku lagi suka _share fanart_-nya Gupta yang ini ht tp: / / twitpic . com / 4b9 hf5 *hilangkan spasi*) entah mengapa mirip _calm_!Spain bermata coklat (hehehe...). #abaikan

Ketiga, perasaan Finland jadi rada nista yak? Hahaha, dia itu 'terlalu manis' sih... #innerFG #SuxfemFin #maugenbend #kumat #abaikan

Keempat, ada beberapa nama-nama asing yang disebutkan di atas (itu sebenarnya OC, habis sayang tokoh Hetalia dipakai buat tokoh kecil yang cuma numpang nama...).

Kelima, (_based on true story, FYI_), jangan pernah tinggalkan ponsel Anda di kolong meja kelas Anda apalagi sampai membuatnya menginap di kelas Anda #pengalamanpribadi #epicfail (untung ditemuin mas-mas kakak kelas yang baik hati yang mau ngembaliin—ponselku selamat, ponselku emang _awesome_).

Ehm, curcol (daku ingin curhat di sini, banyak hal yang 'wow' mewarnai hidup saya selagi cerita ini belum di-_update_, pembuatan bab ini pun sangat 'wow'. Tapi ga jadi ah, nanti kesannya nyampah itu ==).

Oh, iya, maaf _update_-nya lama. Maafkan dakuw, seybon telah mengacaukan sebagian dari _chapter _ini~ untuk pembaca (dan DeBeilschmidt juga)... Aku berhutang maaf—entahlah, mungkin saya lagi kacau atau gimana waktu itu (hahaha).

TERAKHIR untuk dicatat, jangan bosan-bosan untuk membaca dan me_-review_ _fanfic _ini. Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca! \(^o^)/


End file.
